Micah's Life With 11 Girls
by Kelina Dawn Hearan
Summary: This is the story of the young Micah looking for love with the girls of Sharance. He has a different view of each girl. One by one, the unfortunate girls of Sharance slowly 'slip' out of his life, leaving the one and only jewel of his life...
1. Prologue

**Hi folks! This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Basically, this is the story of Micah's life in Sharance with 11 girls jumping on him. Reviews are greatly welcome so please review :3. Sofia's opposite speak is in bold.**

**Chapter 1**

Micah has already been in Sharance for nearly 2 seasons, and the girls are already in love with him, even Kuruna, the elder of the univir settlement. There are 11 girls, Shara, Karina, Raven, Pia, Sakuya, Sofia, Marian, Daria, Collette, Carmen and Kuruna. Secretly, they're fighting over him behind his backs.

Sofia's house

"Raven, do you **hate **Micah?" asked Sofia.

Raven was startled by Sofia's question, since she was daydreaming about Micah. "I… I just don't hate him…" she replied, blushing slightly.

*yawn* "Sofia's speaking in opposites, you know. (Aren't you used to it?)," said Karina.

Sofia blushed and shifted her feet. "Well, to tell you the truth, I absolutely **hate** him. **I really wish that he would get crushed by monsters in the dungeons and never make it out alive."**

"Oh, really? (Geez… what is that supposed to mean?)," wondered Karina. "But I like him…"

Sofia seemed enraged; angrily, she took her parasol and hit Karina on the head. "You **can** have him! He's **not **mine!"

"Oww… What the hell is wrong with you?" complained Karina, rubbing her head. "If I can have him, why did you hit me? Wait, is that the opposite? I love him! He's mine!"

Sofia and Karina continued their bickering until Raven got really pissed off. They forgotten that Raven actually breathes fire to release her anger, so, unfortunately, Raven burnt Sofia's room to ashes…

Kuruna's tent

On a late autumn afternoon, Shara made her way to the univir settlement to pay Kuruna a visit. She called out in her usual cheerful tone as she lifted the tent flap.

"Good afternoon Kuruna!"

Kuruna looked up from her desk and greeted her. "Good afternoon Shara."

"Just thought I would stop by since it's such a wonderful after… What are you doing?" asked Shara, noticing that the univir leader was writing something. She went forward to take a better look and caught sight a love letter as Kuruna desperately tried to hide it. A love letter wouldn't surprise her, but Shara caught sight of a few words that shocked her.

_Dear Micah, I have to tell you that I love you…_

"Micah? You love him?" Kuruna tried to hide her blush as Shara raised her voice and yelled. "He's loves me! You can't take him away!"

"Well, stop acting like he's your precious little toy. He hasn't even confessed his love for you." Kuruna protested.

Shara grew angry and quarreled with Kuruna for quite some time. Finally, she yelled. "Get out of my life!"

"You're the one that's in my life! Get out of my house!" Shara angrily turned on her heels and left, shoving past Ondorus on her way out.

_What's wrong with her? _He wondered curiously.

Marian's apothecary 

"There, all done!" exclaimed Marian, holding up the bottle of love potion she just created. "This baby will make Micah fall for me!"

Collette shifted from her seat beside Marian. "You know, it'll be cheating if you just gave Micah that. I worked very hard to get him to like me!"

Marian turned to face Collette, thinking that she'll just get in the way. She got a cookie out of a jar and placed some sleeping powder on it. "Here, why don't eat a cookie?"

Collette stared at the cookie hungrily. In a flash, she grabbed it out of Marian's hands. "Yummy! I'll take it off your hands then!" After eating the cookie, Collette fell asleep. _Wow, I didn't expect the powder to work so well…_ thought Marian.

When Marian was packing the love potion into her pouch, she was startled when Collette suddenly shouted. "Rusk, eat your veggies!" That caused Marian to drop the love potion on the floor.

Marian sighed in relief when she realized that Collette was just talking in her sleep, but when she turned to look at her hard work spilled on the floor, she screamed in anger. "Fuck you Collette!"

Mikayo Inn

"La la la…" hummed Pia as she cleaned the bath. "Now you'll be sparkly clean for Micah!"

"Pia!" grumbled Sakuya. "How many times have I told you? Micah loves me, not you!"

Pia groaned at her friend. For the past few weeks, they had been fighting over Micah, in their stupid stand up comedies, dinnertime, in the bath and so on. Shino was really getting annoyed with her girls and tried to stay out of their way as much as possible.

"Well, I guess I'm tired of fighting with you, can you please get out of here?" grumbled Pia.

"You're asking me to get out of here? This is my house! You get out of here, you bitch!" Sakuya fought back.

Like their usual quarrels, it all ended with Pia crying in her room and Sakuya writing how much she hate Pia in her diary. The 'sisters' aren't getting along anymore.

Sharance Tree

Micah went on with his life, growing crops, fighting monsters and flirting with girls. Little did the innocent little half-monster know what was happening to the girls behind his back…

**Author's note: How was it? I decided to write about some fights the girls had. I left Carmen and Daria out because they don't seem to have any close friends to fight with. Besides, it'll be illogical if they both started fighting. So, sorry to the Carmen and Daria fans out there. And I know that Raven doesn't breathe fire, but I just want to make the scene in Sofia's house a little more interesting. The following chapters will be in Micah's P.O.V. Please review and tell me how you think.**


	2. Collette

**Hi, I'm back! Ballets exams are officially over so that means more updates :) Oh, and to tell you readers out there, some of the following chapters will be either before or after the event in chapter 1, so don't get confused. Hmm… what else… Oh! I just got bitten by my hamster this morning, maybe my finger will fall off? Noooooo! Anyway, enough from me enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Collette**

**Micah's POV**

When I first met her, she was pigging away with Sherman at her father's diner. She went on and on about her lightning fast metabolism and accused me for wanting her metabolism. At first, I had a fear of her, always thinking that one day; she might want to eat me, since she always says that I'm a chubby little wooly. She has a fear of milk, I don't know why. I like milk, maybe because I'm a wooly? But underneath all that, she's a pretty sweet and charming girl, and I think I might have fallen for her.

Unfortunately, the poor girl always gets into Marian's crazy experiments. I remember the time when Marian forced me to get her 'guinea pig Collette' so she could just experiment her new medicine on the poor Collette. Sigh, is she a doctor or a mad scientist?

Flashback

"Oh Micah, you came!" exclaimed Marian happily.

"Yeah…" I grumbled. "I hope you're not gonna force some medicine on me, because I won't fall for that anymore."

Marian stared at me as if I'm some sort of person that lost their mind. "Huh? Who ever said I was gonna do that? Oh yeah, maybe I was! I guess I forgot!"

I face palmed myself. I guess I'm just too used to that. But that was stupid of me. If I just kept quiet, maybe she won't_. _I wished and wished that Marian wouldn't experiment her crazy medicine on me.

Marian sat there thinking for quite some time, and then she suddenly jumped up and said. "Now I remember! I wanted you to get my guinea pig!"

"G-guinea pig?"

"Yeah! Now Micah, go get that little Collette here!" commanded Marian.

"No way! I'm not gonna help you with your experiments!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" Marian turned around and gave me a cup of tea. "Here, how about some tea?" she asked.

Tea? Beats medicine_. _"I'll take it then, thanks Marian." But after I slurped down the tea, I realized my terrible mistake.

Marian, on the other hand, seemed happy about it. "Now will you go get Collette?"

My brain seemed like it wasn't functioning, but my mouth answered. "Yes ma'am! With pleasure!" What's wrong with me? Suddenly, I 'floated' out the apothecary and brought Collette back.

"Micah, no!" yelled a frightened Collette, desperately trying to escape.

"Ah Collette, here you are. Why don't you sit down and drink this medicine?" said Marian, smiling slyly.

"No way! You drugged my mouth watering rice balls with sleeping powder before!" protested Collette, drooling slightly.

Marian glared at Collette. But after a while, she gave Collette a cup of tea. Collette immediately downed it. She also gave a cup to me, which I drank with great pleasure.

Everything seemed to be back to normal; Marian chuckled at my confused expression. I realized Marian's tea had something in it that took over my body.

"It's a gender change medicine," she explained. "I wanted to see the other you Micah! And also try out the new medicine on Collette too!"

I thought about being a girl. Maybe it isn't so bad… I might not need to work so hard… Suddenly, I felt a needle stick into my arm. Bad idea! Bad idea! After that, I and Collette both fainted.

Flashback over

I chuckled at the memory. Since there weren't enough beds in the apothecary, Marian put me and Collette in the same bed, which was embarrassing.

Sharance Tree

After doing my daily chores, I went to my mailbox and checked my mail, hoping for something to do. Unfortunately, it was empty. Usually, my mailbox is filled with letters from the villagers asking for help. Oh well, looks like I'll have to check the bulletin board then…

In front of Shara's house

I made my way to the bulletin board in front of Shara's house, its empty too. Okay, this is weird. I'll check if Owlvin and Owlsy have anything for me to do…

Before going to the settlement, I transformed into a wooly. I didn't want to get kicked out by Kuruna just because I'm a human. Using the portal from my farm to the univir settlement, I got there quickly.

Univir Settlement

"Hey Owlvin!" I greeted the owl standing on a perch in front of Kuruna's tent. The owl hooted and shook his head.

"Oh, you're not Owlvin? Sorry Owlsy. It's hard to tell you two apart because you two look exactly alike." Owlsy looked insulted.

"Anyway, is there anything for me to do?" Owlsy shook his head.

"Nothing from Kuruna?" Again, Owlsy shook his head. He seemed to be starting to get annoyed

"What about Ondorus and Zaid? They usually have battle requests for me." Owlsy angrily flapped his wings at me a hooted loudly.

"Okay, okay! I get the message!" I said frustrated. Now I have absolutely nothing to do. Slowly, I made my way home.

Sharance Tree

I lay down on my bed, feeling bored. Usually, I would be frustrated around this time due to too much work, but today's just the opposite.

A knock was heard at the door. "Come in…" I grumbled.

To my surprise, Collette walked into my house. Strange, she hardly comes to my house around this time of the day; this day just gets weirder and weirder…

"Hi Micah!" she greeted happily.

"Hello Collette…" I replied in a bored tone of voice. Collette seemed to notice.

"You sound bored; anyway can I borrow your kitchen?"

I wondered why would she need to borrow my kitchen, isn't her father's kitchen a better kitchen than mine? And doesn't she work there?

As if she could read my mind, Collette continued. "Dad and Rusk are using it right now. And they're making dishes with milk, so I don't want to get 'cursed'."

I sighed, seriously, milk isn't that bad. "Okay, what are you going to cook?"

Collette blushed before answering me. "Well, it's actually something for you…"

Something for me, what could it be?

"I just need to pop it in the oven," said Collette. "Usually, when I make meat dishes, it's normally fish. Usually, it's steamed with fish, baked with fish, fried with fish, grilled with fish, boiled with fish, chopped with fish, cooked with fish and stuffed with even more fish!"

I was stunned. "O-kay… Why do you use so much fish? If Pia finds out, she'll…" Without letting me continue, Collette interrupted. "But this time, since it's for you, I made it out of woolies! Fresh from your own barn! Just for you Micah!" Then, she lifted the metal lid off the plate.

After seeing the wooly on the plate, I screamed like a girl. "No! Filli!"

Filli looked up at me with her little black eyes and bleated pitifully. "Baa…"

"Now I just need to pop it in the oven," said Collette.

"In the oven!" I felt faint. "Not over my dead body!" With that, I grabbed Filli from the plate and ran down the stairs to the barn.

Micah's barn

"Baa! Baa! Baa!"

"Filli, I don't understand a word you're saying…" Filli seemed frustrated. She angrily poked at the purple orb around my neck.

"You want me to transform?" Filli nodded her head.

"That's crazy! Who knows when Collette will come down to look for me?"

Filli crossed her paws and gave me the 'I don't care what the hell Collette is going to do to you' look.

I sighed. Filli is always the hard one in the barn. When she demands for something, she expects it to be done. Sighing, I transformed into a golden wooly. At least I understand Filli now.

"You bastard! You freaking didn't lock the barn door. You're lucky we're tame enough not to escape. Then the fucking bitch came in and freaking kidnaps me!"

"Watch your language Filli." I warned.

"Fuck it! I'm not staying here anymore! I want to go home!"

I was stunned. I never saw Filli so angry before. Since she was so desperate, I decided to let her go home. "Alright, pack your stuff. I'll bring you home this evening."

After Filli went to her room in the barn, I heard the front door of the barn opening. Then, I heard something that I don't want to hear ever again.

"Why hello there special little wooly. I didn't see you this morning when I was hunting for woolies in Micah's barn." Collette licked her lips. "Since Micah ran off with the other wooly, I'll cook you instead!"

I was terrified. I desperately tried to tell Collette that I'm actually Micah, but every word that came out of my mouth was 'Baa!'

Collette took out a knife, and the whole afternoon passed with me trying to get away from Collette.

Privera Forest entrance

"Well, so long Filli. Hope we can meet again in the future."

Filli bleated in reply and made her way into the forest. With tears in my eyes, I just realized how foolish I am to like Collette. She tried to cook Filli, tried to slaughter me and made me release Filli. I finally decided, Collette isn't for me and I will never marry her over my dead body. It's still okay for me because there's still 10 girls in Sharance waiting for me.

**1 down, 10 more to go, sorry to the Collette fans out there don't kill me if you're expecting Micah to fall for Collette. I'm really sorry…**

**About the Collette fish cooking thing, only people who watch Hetalia will understand :) I just changed pig into fish.**

**Oh and hooray! My finger didn't fall off. The reason I gave the name Filli to Micah's wooly is because I love my hamster too much to physically torture her. Yup, her name's Filli.**

**I would like to give a big thank you for the people who reviewed my story. I still need your support so please REVIEW! XD**


	3. Sakuya

**Chapter 3 is up! Hmm… Nothing to say… other than Sofia's opposite speak is in bold. Oh, Collette has something to say to you readers.**

**Collette: Thanks Kel.**

**Kelina: Hurry it up, this chapter's not for you.**

**Collette: About the last chapter, I swear, no woolies were harmed. *waves arms in the air***

**Micah: Yeah, you tried to cook Filli and tried to slaughter me. No woolies were harmed physically but were harmed mentally!**

**Kelina: What are you doing here? Your role is up next, get in there NOW! *kicks Micah through a portal***

**Micah: My life as a main character sucks… When is the sequel gonna start? I'm not the main character then…**

**Kelina: Shut the hell up!**

**Chapter 3- Sakuya**

**Micah's POV**

She's a foreigner from the east, a place named Japan. I can't keep viewing her as a foreigner because I myself am a foreigner. So in my eyes, she's Sakuya, the innkeeper's daughter, money minded person, a terrible cook, a cute little lady.

She can be weird at times. For instance, even though she knew that her cooking is terrible, she still tried to cook for me from time to time.

Sharance Tree

I was checking my mail when a letter in an envelope with Japanese prints on it caught my eye. I guessed that it's from Sakuya, or maybe Shino. I reached in my mailbox and pulled it out, sure enough, it's a letter from Sakuya.

I ripped open the envelope and started to read her letter.

_Konnichi wa Micah!Hello, I got a present for you waiting at the inn. Come and get it as soon as you can, or it'll blow up! I'll be waiting! Arigato Micah! Thank you very much! From Sakuya. _

Geez… Sakuya and her Japanese. Sometimes, I can hardly understand her. I flipped the letter over and caught sight of a PS.

_PS: Love you Micah! Kisses from me to you! :) You're just too kawaii! Too cute for words!_

I blushed at the PS. Oh why does every girl in Sharance love me? I'm new here. I had only been here for less than a season. I'm not charming, I'm not handsome. It's not like I have as much muscles as Carlos, or have a long hair like Rusk. I'm very girly looking person, even Shara's little sister, Monica thinks so. Even though I may be a very girly looking guy, I don't think that 'I'm too cute for words', as Sakuya put it.

Well, all the girls think that I'm cute, apart from Sofia. She keeps saying that she hates my face and wished that we never met. What in the world did I do to her? I used the hard earned money from working in my farm to buy her curry powder from Karina and Hazel's store, and what did I get in return? She threw the curry powder at my face and said. "I **absolutely, positively love this! What could be more wonderful than you giving me this treasure?" **

After that day, I never gave her anymore curry powder. For a prank, and revenge, I gave her a super failed dish from my failed attempt to cook a salted char for Sakuya. I was delighted when she took it and said. "**You idiot, I so hate this thing!"**

While thinking about the event, I just realized that I had reached the inn where Sakuya, her mother and Pia owned.

Mikayo Inn

As I pushed the doors of the inn, I heard the sounds of yelling inside.

"Monster! Mum, get it out!"

I rushed inside, Sakuya and Pia could be hurt. Shino… well, I guess she can fend for herself.

When I got inside, the scene that greeted me made me want to laugh. Apart from Shino waving her katana at a high orc viking, Sakuya and Pia looked terribly funny.

Sakuya and Pia were standing on the counter, hugging each other and crying like a bunch of kids.

"Pl-please l-leave i-in p-peace m-mister m-m-monster…" pleaded Sakuya.

"I-if y-you are n-not h-here for a b-b-bath, pl-please l-l-leave!" said Pia, her voice shaking terribly in fear.

Shino took no notice of her silly, funny looking girls. She waved her katana to threaten the monster to leave.

"Leave now!" she bellowed. "You're frightening the customers and I don't want blood to spill."

The high orc viking took no notice of threats and began to raise its weapon dangerously at Shino.

A scream from the bath caused Shino to turn her head to check around. Unfortunately, the high orc viking took it's chance and strikes at Shino, causing her to fall to the ground in a pool of her own blood. Oh man, just when she says that she doesn't want blood to spill…

Sakuya and Pia were both shocked and worried to see Shino fall.

"MUM!" shouted Sakuya with tears in her eyes.

"MUM! I mean, SHINO!" shouted Pia.

I was enraged, both at the monster and at my stupidity. If I had helped Shino earlier, she wouldn't get hurt. Taking out my dual blades, I jumped and attacked the high orc viking mercilessly.

After I sent the monster back to the Forests of Beginnings, I turned back to where Shino was lying. I was surprised that even though Shino had fallen, Sakuya and Pia are still standing on the counter.

"You can come down now you cowards…"

The 'cowards' came down from the counter and rushed over to Shino. They both started crying when they realized that Shino got hurt just because she loved them and wanted to protect them.

"M-mum…" pleaded Sakuya in between sobs. "Pl-please d-don't d-die. I-I-I'm s-sorry I-I'm s-such a-a-a c-c-coward…"

"I-I-I sh-should w-worry a-a-about you m-more than th-th-the b-bath…" said Pia, crying slightly.

I was really pissed off. Can't the two crybabies just stop crying for once and get Shino to the apothecary?

"Now, now," I started. "Can you two stop acting like idiots and get her to the apothecary to see Majorie, rather than crying here? Crying won't help you know."

Sakuya and Pia both flashed me an angry look.

"Look, if you think that you're so smart, why didn't you bring her there in the first place?" asked Sakuya angrily.

"Three reasons. Firstly, I was fighting. Secondly, after the fight, you two rushed over to her. Lastly, she's a lady, and I'm a man." I blushed after saying the last reason.

"Oh, right. Come on Pia," said Sakuya as she and Pia carried the unconscious and injured Shino to the apothecary.

After they left, I heard the sound of sobbing. I groaned as I went towards the sound. To my surprise, Shara was sitting on the _tatami_ floor by the entrance to the bath and crying her heart out.

I didn't know what to do, on one hand, I just calmed two crybabies and on the other hand, I didn't why is she crying and didn't know how to calm her down.

"Shara, what's wrong?" I asked the sobbing girl.

Shara was crying so hard that she couldn't even hear me. My heart ached at the sight of her crying so terribly. She's usually a very cheerful girl, but not now.

I cleared my throat loudly and asked again. "Shara, what's wrong? Please tell me."

When Shara saw me, she jumped up and cried on my shoulder.

"Woah! Hey seriously, what's wrong?"

Shara continued to cry on my shoulder until it was soaked through. I didn't want to be rude around a cute girl like her, so I kept quiet the whole time.

It took about forever before she realized that her tears could actually fill the whole bathhouse. She jumped back and started apologizing profusely.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" I told her that I didn't mind but still, she continued apologizing.

"I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you! I'll give you free seeds! I'll give you money! I'll give you Monica!"

I would accept everything if she insist, but Monica… no thanks. She bites me the first second she sees me. She may be a cute 6 year old girl, but she's a devil inside.

"Uhh, Shara?" I began.

"What else? My waterpot? My magic seeds? My grandfather?" I was completely fed up.

"You telling me the reason you're crying. And please stop apologizing." Shara blushed after hearing that.

"…Sorry…"

I grew mad. Even though I had told myself to control my temper, I burst out.

"STOP APOLOGIZING!"

Shara was shocked at my sudden outburst. She ran out of the inn crying, and shouting. "I didn't mean to scream and make Shino distracted!"

Now I know the reason for Shara to cry so badly, she felt guilty. I felt guilty too, so I decided to go visit her later to apologize, but after I check on Shino.

Marian's Apothecary

When I went into the apothecary, I was pummeled down to the ground the second I stepped inside.

"Micah sweetie! I love you so much you little _kawaii_ boy!" It was Sakuya.

"What the hell? Get off me!" I yelled back.

Pia came and saw me and Sakuya on the floor. She gasped and tried to suppress her laugh, but it didn't work…

"Micah, Sakuya," she said between laughs. "You two look so funny!"

Sakuya blushed at Pia's comment, and because she realized the awkward position we were in. She immediately got off me and backed away.

"S-sorry…" she apologized.

"That's… alright…" I replied. "By the way, why are you so happy when your mother's injured?"

Sakuya looked at me, tears seeping through her eyes. But they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of happiness.

"M-mom i-is g-gonna be al-alright… Y-you s-saved h-her l-life… I-I'm v-very g-grateful…" she stammered.

I felt as if a great weight had fell off my shoulders, Shino's alright. I turned to Sakuya. Strangely, she had a playful smirk on her face.

"Sakuya, what's wrong?"

Sakuya dragged me out of the apothecary and all the way back to the inn.

Mikayo Inn

Sakuya giggled as she dragged me to her mother's room. I was shocked that there were many bags on the floor. Usually, Shino kept her room clear so she could practice some sword fighting if she couldn't leave the inn.

As if she could read my mind, Sakuya explained the mess. "This was your 'present'. Mom was actually going out to Privera Forest so that means I can do whatever I want, since she left me in charge. Since she's at the apothecary, that means I can make your present and not worrying when she'll come back!"

Man, Sakuya's just like some mischievous little kid. I was dreaming, so I didn't notice when Sakuya stuffed some food into my mouth. It was then I remembered that she was a terrible cook.

"So, how was it? Good?" asked Sakuya.

Truth to be told, it was terrible. My face was turning green as I tried to swallow the food. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings so I lied.

"It's… uhh… delicious…" I lied.

Sakuya eyed me curiously. Then she glared at me and said.

"Yeah, for someone who is turning green?" I felt like a fool.

"Anyway, there's still something cooking on the stove, maybe that will taste better than this one," said Sakuya, giggling like a mad woman.

I turned my attention to the stove and gasped. The stove looked as if it were about to blow.

"Sakuya, the stove!" I yelled but it was too late, the stove blew up.

"Cause' baby you're a firework! Come and show em' what you're worth!" I turned towards the doors. Pia was dancing and singing happily. "Make em' go ah! Ah! Ah! As you shoot across the sky! Sky! Sky!"

"Pia, they're not fireworks! The stove blew up!" yelled Sakuya. Pia ignored her and continued singing.

"Boom! Boom! Boom! Even brighter than the moon! Moon! Moon!"

I decided to leave the inn and go home. I'll visit Shara later.

Sharance Tree

I gazed at the starry sky from my window; the moon reminded me of the crazy song Pia was singing.

"Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon." I sang softly. Man, these songs are addicting. "Boom, boom, boom. Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."

Well looks like Sakuya isn't for me, she won't be a good wife because she can't cook. She also almost killed me when the stove exploded. Looks like I'll have to choose the other girls then…

**Author's note: Hooray I managed to rush this chapter! I want to post another chapter quickly before I go on vacation. This chapter might not be very interesting and pretty crappy, but I tried my best… I hate my crappy writing skills… sorry… 2 down, 9 more to go! This story might have around 13 chapters or more, who knows? Please review! And sorry about the little spat I had with Collette and Micah.**

**Micah: Raguna or Kyle is supposed to do this… why me? Even Les, Frey, Azel or Sonia can do this… Why me Kel?**

**Kelina: Because you're too _kawaii_! *Go _Belarus_ (Again, only people who watch Hetalia will get it, but I assure you, it's not THAT bad!) over Micah***

**Micah: Hey readers! If you love me, please review so Kel will get off me!**

**Side note: If you're confused with the Japanese words, refer to this 'Kelina Dictionary'. (Not all are accurate :) Sorry…)**

**-_Konnichi wa_- means 'hello'**

**-_Arigato_ (okay, I'm not sure of the spelling…) - means 'thank you'**

**-_Kawaii_- means 'cute'**


	4. Marian

**Hello to chapter 4! That's right, I'm back! That was a nice trip, did you guys miss me? Also, I would like to thank Darklink29 and my good friend Winter's Ice for constantly reviewing my story. As for the other reviewers, I sincerely thank you too. As for the readers, again, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Micah: Thanks for reviewing chapter 3 readers! Kelina finally stopped going _Belarus _over how _kawaii _I am. Oh, and anonymous LoveMicah, I like your pen name.**

**Kelina: She's my cousin, Micah.**

**Micah: Oh… :(**

**Kuruna: By the way Kel, I noticed that the number of reviews had decreased… Is it the Hornless? **

**Kelina: Um, Kuruna…**

**Kuruna: It's the Hornless! They've killed Kel's reviewers! Only Darklink29 and Winter's Ice are left!**

**Kelina: Um, Kuruna. It's not your turn yet, why don't you go to the waiting room and wait some more. I've bought some cake and put it in the fridge. **

**Kuruna: Cake? *drools* what cake?**

**Kelina: Uh, you know, chocolate mousse, black forest, American chocolate cake…**

**Kuruna: I'm gonna get it NAO! :) *runs to the waiting room***

**Kelina: Hear that readers, review or Kuruna will be out _KILLING _you Hornless. **

**Micah: Aren't you a Hornless Kel?**

**Kelina: Let's just get on with the story…**

**Chapter 4- Marian**

**Micah's POV**

She's the town's doctor, or rather, a crazed scientist. She's not human; she's a witch, a rather hyperactive witch who loves to experiment on her patients/ experiment subjects/ 'guinea pigs'. According to Majorie, Marian's a handful and a ball of energy, which makes her a 'successful' mad scientist.

The first moment I met her, she was already starting to pummel me with her extremely large and scary syringe. I had a phobia after that, so I only visit the apothecary during weekends when her grandmother Majorie is working.

After the Sharance Tree grew a new room, I added a pharmacy in that new room. Since I can make my own medicine, I didn't visit the apothecary anymore.

But I felt guilty for being so mean to this poor girl. Occasionally, I would leave a basket of green vegetables by her front door and write a note to her. I hope we can still be friends even though we don't talk much, because I love her as much as I love the other girls of Sharance.

Sharance Tree

On a bright, sunny summer morning, I decided to sow the cucumbers seeds I bought from Karina and Hazel's store yesterday, or rather a few days before... The conversation I had with them is still ringing in my ears and I was still sore all over.

Flashback

"Welcome Micah… (Why did you want to come now when I'm napping?)," yawned Karina as I entered the general store.

"Good evening Karina," I replied as she yawned. "Sleeping again?"

"Yeah… (You didn't know what a wonderful dream I was having before you woke me up…),"

Just then, Karina's mother, Hazel entered the store and glared at Karina at the counter.

"I heard that Karina," she said as Karina yawned again. "Karina! No sleeping on the job!"

"I am working (Taking breaks is part of work. I'm breathing and sitting up, isn't that working too?)," protested Karina.

Hazel sighed and turned to me. "I'm sorry about that, is there anything you need Micah?"

"I'm just bored growing flowers only; I want some summer crop seeds please."

Hazel shot me a glaring look and shook her head in disbelief. "Kids these days, are you trying to be Karina?"

"Hey! (That isn't very nice to say mom.)," said Karina.

"Summer's already half gone, and you still didn't grow anything?" yelled Hazel.

I blushed and shook my head. I wasn't entirely my fault; I was growing flowers to make the bouquet for Kuruna and was busy with the Unity Festival, so I had no time to grow summer crops.

When I was daydreaming, I realized that Hazel had disappeared. I knew what was coming, but I still asked Karina anyway.

"She's upstairs… (Getting a cane I guess…)," she replied.

Just then, Hazel came down the stairs. In her hands was a long cane, which I assumed that would be painful if I got caned.

"Micah…" she began, smiling slyly. "It's time for Hazel punishment."

"Oh yeah Micah," said Karina as she stuffed a packet of seeds into his rucksack and pulled out a few gold from Micah's wallet. "Mom told me to do this, so don't kill me… (Wow, you're quite rich aren't you?)

After that, I couldn't remember anything but pain and waking up in the apothecary with Marian bending over me. I was speechless. Partly because Hazel was pretty strong for a woman her age and also that I was unconscious for three whole days.

Flashback over

I groaned as I rubbed my back, I was still very sore. Note to one self: Always remember to grow at least one vegetable at the beginning of the season or never get close to Hazel.

Oh well, cucumbers aren't that bad. Marian likes green vegetables so I can give it to her as a trade for my life, so she wouldn't kill me with her medicine.

Just then, Marian walked into the Sharance Tree. "Micah!" Oh great, speak of the devil…

Marian came over and kissed me. I blushed, looks like we're still friends then… in a relationship…

"I just want to visit you, since you just recently just recovered from the beatings Hazel gave you," she said cheerfully.

"Okay, thanks Marian." Maybe she changed; I haven't seen her in months so I'm not sure.

After sowing the cucumber seeds, I went over to sit on the bench beside Marian. I tried to strike up a conversation since we haven't talked in a while.

"You know, we haven't talked to each other recently," I said.

Marian turned towards me and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we were both busy. You with your farm work and me with my work at the apothecary," she replied. Scarily, I could see a mysterious smile coming on the little witch's face. I was starting to get a little tense.

Suddenly, she seemed like she couldn't control herself anymore and leaned over me, saying. "Do you remember the times you did quests for me and became my guinea pig?" I nodded slightly.

"I sort of missed it…" she said, turning to me and flashing me a dangerous smile.

I shivered in fear like a scared little animal. I knew what was coming next if this dangerous little doctor-in-training witch went berserk.

Marian pulled her syringe filled with strange green liquid out of her pocket and aimed it dangerously towards me.

"You're shaking like a leaf Micah," she said. "How cute, I really missed your scared expression."

Without a warning, she stuck the needle in my arm. I screamed like a little kid at the top of a roller coaster.

Strangely, I didn't feel any pain after the shot, in fact, I didn't feel anything. Usually when Marian gives me shots, the pain would linger and the side effects would come by shortly.

"Um, Marian?" I asked.

"Yeah Micah?"

"What's in this medicine?"

Marian furrowed her brow and made a look as if she's in deep thought. Then she snapped her fingers and replied.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some scorpion stingers, some poison powder, some glue, some youth grass, some devil blood and blah blah blah blah many other ingredients."

I felt faint. I'm not sure if it's from the medicine or what Marian just told me. Suddenly, I felt my face hit the ground and I blacked out.

Marian's apothecary

I felt lightheaded when I woke up. I looked around the room and caught sight of Majorie coming towards me.

She placed a hand on my forehead and said to me. "Don't worry, you'll be better soon."

"How long had I been out?" I asked.

Majorie looked down, unable to look at me.

"Well?"

"Not that long…" she said hesitantly.

I was starting to get impatient. "What is it? Spit it out already!"

"You were out for 5 days Micah."

I was shocked. Then I remembered the newly sowed cucumbers back at the farm.

"Oh no! My crops!" I yelled as I jumped out of the apothecary bed and ran to my farm.

Sharance Tree

"Holy shit!"

My farm was a mess; it looked like 50 violent tornadoes had attacked it. The field was covered with weeds, colored grasses, branches and stones. Instead of crops and flowers, withered grasses dotted my field.

"Oh my god! I stayed up a night that day to make my farm spotless!" I continued swearing no stop.

Majorie soon caught up with me. She stood there huffing and puffing as she said.

"Micah," she said between pants. "You're not well enough to be out of bed yet."

As if her words made it happen, I felt my face hit the floor, again…

In Micah's dream

I dreamed a very terrifying dream. It was about Marian trying to force me to eat her medicine, but the funny thing was that she seemed to have shrunk 15 times her own size. She was so tiny that it was funny. When she started telling me to eat her medicine, I picked her up gently and gave her a lecture.

"Marian, testing medicine on other people against their will is bad, you know. Put yourself in other people's shoes."

Just as I thought that my lecture went through her, Marian suddenly began growing until she was towering over me. Then she picked me up with her fingers and said.

"Don't worry; it'll only hurt a bit."

Then, she gave me a shot which jolted me out of the horrifying dream.

Okay, anyone who chooses Marian as a wife must be out of their mind. Who knows, she might call you guinea pig as soon as you wake up in the morning, or she'll maybe cook every single meal for you mixed with her medicine. I shuddered at the thought. I've made up my mind, Marian is out of my 'Future Wife' list.

**Author's Note: Simple, but I think it's alright, I hope. 3 down, 8 more to go! Why am I counting down anyway? Now, does anyone else have a question?**

**Collette: *raises hand* Hey Kel, that dream Micah dreamed, is my dream!**

**Kelina: I may not own Rune Factory but I do own the story so shut up.**

**Collette: You're so mean Kel.**

**Kelina: I'm always mean.**

**Collette: I wished that you'll get hit by a truck!**

**Kelina: That won't happen tiny…**

**Collette: You're mean again!**


	5. Karina

**After a long wait, I give you chapter 5. Well, it isn't that long, but I just realized that I popped out 4 chapters in 10 days and even went for vacation during that 10 days. So I was pretty disappointed in myself for taking a long time to get this chapter out. **

**Nevertheless, here's chapter 5 and again, PLEASE REVIEW! Kuruna!**

**Kuruna: I'm coming! I'm coming! *comes out of the waiting room with a blade* Review Hornless!**

**Kelina: You're a good friend.**

**Chapter 5- Karina**

**Micah's POV**

She's literally the laziest person on earth, as her mother had mentioned. She'll fall asleep whenever she likes it, even when she's working. Usually, that would make her mother extremely furious.

When I first met her in the general store, she was sleeping. Yes, she was still sleeping even with customers in the store. Her mother had told me to go ahead and wake her up whenever I find her asleep at the counter, but I always feel guilty when I wake her up.

If you don't count her laziness, she could be stunningly attractive. She has the most gorgeous emerald green eyes and wavy long grayish blond hair. Her skin is fair, unlike Carmen, which makes her even more beautiful. Now if only she'll keep awake!

Diamond General Store (Hazel and Karina's general store)

On an early summer morning, I made my way towards Hazel and Karina's general store. I was running out of flower seeds and I would like to grow more for Shara. She seemed to be a very nice girl.

When I swung the doors of the general store open, I heard sounds of quarreling. It's not like it's unusual for Hazel and Karina to quarrel, they quarrel almost everyday in fact. I went in anyway because of my curiosity.

"If you've kept awake and taken really good care of the store, this wouldn't happen!"

"If you don't want this to happen, why didn't you take care of the store yourself? (Geez, what a slave driver…)"

"I was out delivering goods stupid! Seriously, you weren't even awake then?"

When I went in the store, I was shocked at the state it is now. The chests looked as if they were ransacked, remnants of food were all over the floor, and the chests and crates have… bite marks?

"What in the world happened here?" I asked Hazel and Karina.

Hazel turned towards me and sighed as she shook her head tiredly.

"I went out delivering goods this morning," she began. "It took a longer time than I expected because Majorie insisted that I should have a light breakfast with her and Marian."

She then turned her gaze from me to Karina, but instead of a tired look, she flash Karina a long, hard glare.

"I asked Karina to watch over the store," she continued. "She… well, you should know. By the time I came back to open the store, the store was already in this state."

By the time Hazel finished explaining the situation to me, surprisingly, Karina was already asleep on one of the broken crates. Hazel went over to her and shook her hard, trying to wake her daughter up.

"Karina!"

After helping out cleaning the store, I left to visit some dungeons, forgetting to buy what I needed and why did I go to the general store in the first place…

Sharance Tree 

That incident at the general store was a few days ago. Today was a bright and sunny spring morning, the birds were singing, the warm sunlight filtering through the leafy branches of the Sharance Tree, the sweet smell of flowers coming from Fantastic Flowers flower shop, the flower shop where Shara, Monica and their grandfather Wells worked, and me, groaning as I flipped through the pile of mail in my mailbox.

I was the only one in Sharance who bothers to check the bulletin board, and I was the only one in town who receives plenty of mail asking for help. What's more, I was the only 'comrade' who does Owlvin and Owlsy's requests. I feel that this is all just so unfair…

I sighed as I checked my mail; all of them seemed pretty boring. Oh well, better do them than stay here grumbling…

There was a letter from Wells asking me to beat up some orcs which were causing trouble. Why can't he just leave the monsters alone? I pushed that letter aside, not wanting to hurt any monsters.

Another letter was from Marian asking for volunteers. I shivered at the thought of being her 'guinea pig', so I pushed that letter aside too.

One of the letters was from Daria asking her 'assistant' to make some dried sardines for her. If she likes them so much, why doesn't she just learn how to make some?

I've received one of Carmen's letters too, telling me that I'm her 'student' and that I should go over and listen to my 'master'.

Oh why does almost everyone have a 'name' for me? My name is Micah. M-I-C-A-H, Micah!

Daria calls me 'assistant', Carmen calls me 'student', Kuruna calls me 'comrade', Marian scarily calls me 'guinea pig' sometimes and many more 'names'.

I sighed as I read the last letter. It was from Karina.

_Hello Micah… just come over. I tell you when you come…_

Lazybones… Karina couldn't even write a complete letter. I was about o push it away when I saw a PS.

_Please Micah, it's an emergency._

I was starting to get worried. Hazel had just left for a business trip in another town and left Karina to take care of the general store. But before she left, she told me this.

Flashback

"Hello Micah. Good afternoon," said Hazel as she walked into my farm.

I placed my waterpot on the shipment box before I greeted Hazel. "Good afternoon to you too."

Hazel sat down on one of the tree stumps and began a conversation.

"Micah," she began. "I'm going for a business trip in a couple of day's time."

"That's nice. Where are you going?" I asked

"I'm going to Trampoli," she replied. "I am visiting my friend Rosetta to discuss about some business. Her general store, Materia is the best general store in Trampoli. It's better than Danny's. Anyway, it would be nice to visit since we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Trampoli? I've never heard of it," I admitted. "I've never heard of Rosetta and Materia either."

Hazel shook her head and continued.

"I don't blame you. You've never heard of anything outside Sharance. Besides, Trampoli is a small town, very similar to our town of Sharance."

I just nodded in reply. Maybe I'll visit Trampoli one day and see it for myself.

"Anyway Micah, I didn't come here only to tell you all that," Hazel hesitated before continuing.

"I have a favor to ask you. I'll be leaving the general store in Karina's hands and… she's… um… you know…"

I nodded again in agreement. As you all know, Karina's the world's laziest person. The general store will probably be closed for the whole time if she ever runs it.

"This might be too much, but can you watch over Karina and the general store for me?"

Flashback over

I was rushing over to the Diamond general store, since I've promised Hazel to watch over Karina and the general store. Randomly, I thought of what a pointless name the general store has. It's not like Hazel and Karina sell only diamonds, even the name of Rosetta's store, Materia in Trampoli is way nicer.

Diamond General Store

When I reached the general store, I was shocked. Not because some monster or thieves attacked the store, because the general store looks pretty… fine,

"Oh Micah… (Thank goodness you're here, I was getting tired…)" greeted a tired Karina from behind the counter.

After double-checking the store, I walked towards Karina to see if she's okay. She's perfectly fine, that's a relief… but if the store and Karina are both fine, what's with the letter?

"Hi Karina, is there a problem here?" I asked. "I received your letter, but the store and you are pretty fine."

Karina yawned loudly before answering.

"There is something wrong. I'm tired, that's the problem. (Actually, I'm always tired.)"

"Oh, okay. Then I'll be leaving then…" I said, quickly turning towards the doors.

"Wait!" interrupted Karina. "I need help with the store… (I want to sleep actually…)"

I turned my attention back to Karina.

"You should… stand guard at the door so no one comes in and I'll sit behind the counter. (Sleeping, of course.)"

I sweat dropped before I asked her.

"But if I keep people away from the store, why is there need for you to sit behind the counter?"

"I… you… um… just do it…" she sighed.

I sighed too and agreed with her plan. After an hour, I felt bored and was about to drift off when I heard a noise. I quickly jumped to my feet and checked around the store.

To my surprise, I saw a few monsters chewing at the crates and stealing food. The monsters are Woolies, Chipsqueaks, Furballs and a Silver Wolf pup. They all froze when they saw me.

"Leave now!" I bellowed, drawing my sword. "Leave or I'll have no choice,"

Suddenly, they all started chattering among themselves as if they were planning something. I transformed into a Wooly so I can understand them.

The monsters were shocked to see me transform. Frightened and confused, the Silver Wolf pup suddenly began howling loudly, loud enough to even awaken Karina.

"Huh, what's happening here? Micah, why did you transform?"

"Some small little monsters are stealing food, but don't worry, Woolies, Chipsqueaks and Furballs aren't strong monsters," I reassured her.

"But what about the wolf?" she asked.

"The wolf is just a pup, I can handle it."

The monsters seem offended. Suddenly, a whole group of monsters charged into the general store, leaded by two ferocious Silver Wolves. After listening to the young Silver Wolf, the Silver Wolves gave me a cold glare and growled. Since I'm a Wooly, I understood whatever they were saying.

"Get him…" growled the older Silver Wolf as the monsters began charging at me.

I tried to put up a fight but I ended up being defeated since I was outnumbered. Fortunately, the monsters didn't end the last blow. After defeating me, the monsters took whatever they want from the store and ran away.

Marian's apothecary

"Marian, Majorie, I need a treatment…"

Marian and Majorie gasped when they saw me.

"Oh Micah, what happened?"

"Hazel came back from her business trip and was shocked at how terribly damaged the general store is," I explained. "She beat the hell out of me after I told her what happened."

Marian and Majorie just nodded and began tending to my wounds. Between the pains from my wounds, I remembered what Hazel has told me.

Flashback

"I've told you to watch over the general store and you let this happen!" yelled Hazel, as she tried to threaten me. She smirked as she thought of something.

"I know you love Karina, so as a punishment, I won't allow you to marry my daughter."

Flashback over

Well, since Hazel won't allow it, I won't marry Karina. I felt sad because I wasn't able to protect her and the fact that I'm not allowed to marry her…

**Author's Notes: This is crappy, I know. But after not updating something in a long time, I want to pop at least something out. I don't mind critics so don't be shy to review. **


	6. Sofia

**Sorry for making you guys read chapter 5… I'm glad that some of you still like it even though it sucks DX. And don't worry about the reviews, they aren't too critical, in fact, they've inspired me to write more. Thank you very much reviewers! :) **

**Oh, by the way, for those who've read chapter 5, I've made a parody one-shot to make it up to you guys. Please check it out; it's the only way for me to make it up to you poor readers.**

**Kuruna: So Kel, any Hornless to _KILL _today? By the way, thanks for giving me some of your twin sibling's birthday cake. I love American chocolate cake! *comes out with a sword and chocolate cake crumbs on her face***

**Kelina: Put back that sword Kuruna! I'm satisfied with the reviews; they've inspired me to write more. :) Oh, and don't mention it. I know, I love chocolate cake too.**

**Kuruna: Good, I can't wait for my chapter. Am I going to get Micah?**

**Kelina: Wait for your chapter to find out.**

**Kuruna: ): I can't wait for my special guy…**

**Yue: *giggle* _Machimas made anata motteimas kodomo. _**

**Kuruna: What did she just say?**

**Kelina: She said 'Wait till you have kids' in Japanese.**

**Kuruna: WHAT? I'll get you Hornless! *chases Yue with her sword***

**Yue: _Gomen nasai_ Kuruna! _Taskete_ Kelina!**

**Kelina: o.O**

**Yue: Sofia _soshite_ Sherman's _hantaino hanashimas_ _naka_ bold! *clicks the google translate button on Kelina***

**Kelina: She's saying that Sofia and Sherman's opposite speak is in bold.**

**Chapter 6- Sofia**

She's um… a little weird… no, check that, she's very weird. But most of the people of Sharance are weird, so she's no different. Instead of speaking like a normal human, she speaks opposites, maybe it's just the genes, her father, Sherman speaks opposites too.

She's born in a rich and well known family named De Saint Coquille family. No offense but her family is pretty weird. Her father is a glutton and he speaks opposites. Her sister, Evelyn, makes weird outfits, out of unexpected materials! Oh well, at least she doesn't speak opposites. Sofia speaks opposites; what's more, she likes useless stuff for no good reason! But she's a very pretty girl, like all the girls in Sharance.

I wasn't used to her opposite speak at the beginning. She totally confused me on the first day we met. Whenever I think of it, I laugh because of my foolishness.

Flashback

"Got it Micah?" asked Shara. "I want you to introduce yourself to the villagers."

I just nodded my head as Shara turned to enter her flower shop. As I look around, I saw a young purple haired girl with a parasol sitting on a bench nearby. I decided to go over and introduce myself.

The girl looked up as I approached. I wringed my fingers shyly as I made an effort to introduce myself.

"Uh, hi…" I stammered. "My name's Micah, I'm new here."

The girl smiled and said. "My name's Sofia."

"Well Sofia, it's nice to meet you."

"It's **not** my pleasure," said Sofia. "Hope we **can't** be friends. You can visit me whenever you're **busy**."

I was shocked to hear that coming from a girl like her.

"Huh, you don't want to be friends?" I asked her. "And how can I visit you when I'm busy?"

"I **don't** wish to see your** repulsive** face ever again," she said, nodding her head.

"What's wrong with my face?"

Sofia stood up and brushed her dress before smiling and waving to me. "Goodbye. I hope that we would never meet again." With that, she left me dumfounded.

Blaise's Diner

When I walked into the diner, I saw an obese man eating at a table. I walked over to him and coughed politely to catch his attention.

"Hi, nice to meet you sir. My name's Micah, the new person living in the Sharance Tree."

"Oh Micah. My name's Sherman. Have you met my daughter Sofia?" he asked as I nodded in reply.

"Oh, do you know what she likes most?" I asked. "I wanted to make friends but she seems to hate me. So I think giving her a gift would open up her heart."

Sherman placed his chin on his hands and thought for a moment. "My girl has a **good** taste. She **loves **powdery things like curry powder and sweet powder and absolutely **hates** useless stuff like failed dishes and weeds."

Powdery things? I guess I can get them from Hazel and Karina's general store, but I need to earn some money from the farm first. And who doesn't hate useless stuff lying around? They just get in your way.

After thanking Sherman, I left the diner to go introduce myself to the people in the inn.

A few days later

I took a deep breath before entering the De-Saint Coquille mansion, clutching a newly bought curry powder in my hand. I had to work for three whole days to get extra money to buy a can of curry powder from Hazel and Karina, supplies aren't sold at a very cheap price at their general store and it took the toyherbs and pink turnips three days to fully grow so I can ship them. Evelyn, who was sitting by the counter, greeted me cheerfully.

"Good afternoon Micah," she greeted.

"And to you too," I replied. "By the way, is your sister home?"

Evelyn nodded and pointed towards Sofia's bedroom. "She's in her room."

I smiled at her in reply before making my way up the flight of stairs to Sofia's room. Raising a shaky hand, I knocked on the door a few times.

"Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.

"It's Micah," I replied.

"Oh Micah, please **don't** come in," said Sofia.

I stood outside her door in a shock. Just then, Evelyn explained to me that her sister speaks the opposite of what she is thinking. That makes sense, but why would someone go all their way to make things so difficult?

Gently pushing the door of her room open, I quickly stepped in and greeted her.

"Hi Sofia, it's such a beautiful day isn't it?"

Sofia smiled and nodded her head. "**Negative**."

I was dumbfounded; then, I mentally slapped myself for forgetting what Evelyn just told me, Sofia speaks opposites.

"Right…" I said before taking out the can of curry powder with a purple bow which has the same shade of purple as Sofia's hair and placing it in her hands. "I-I-I h-hope you li-like it…"

The moment the can of curry powder touched her hands, Sofia's eyes widened. Wordlessly, she opened the can and threw the powder at my face angrily.

"You **sweet boy**!" she yelled. "You know how much I** love** this thing? I absolutely **love** powdery stuff, you hear that?"

Coughing and choking on the powder, I somehow manage to choke out a few words,

"If you like it, why did you freaking throw it at my face? Wait, that's the opposite?"

Suddenly, Evelyn began shouting from the first floor of the mansion. "Oh Micah, I forgot to tell you that my father speaks opposites too."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. "That makes sense…"

Flashback over

Well, that was scary, for a newcomer in town, I guess. On the first few weeks, Sofia was constantly haunting me but I quickly got over my fear of her.

Marian's Apothecary

"So that's about it, since Sofia is the only person in town who likes shots, bring her over to me to be my guinea… I mean patient. Now off you go Micah," instructed Marian.

I never agreed with that idea, it would be useless if I started to protest, but I still protested anyway.

"Marian, she's not just anybody; she's a girl from a rich family well known in Norad, not just some rat running around. And for your information, Sofia speaks the opposite of what she actually means."

My protest seemed to fall on the deaf ears of Marian as she began shoving me out the door and towards the direction of the mansion. When I stayed put, she stabbed me with her syringe.

Smiling evilly and mocking sweetness, she asked me. "Now will you go get Sofia for me?"

Like most of the times, my body couldn't do a thing but it will do anything Marian pleases. "Of course Ma'am, how can I refuse?"

"That's my boy," she said, chuckling softly.

De-Saint Coquille Mansion (Sherman, Evelyn and Sofia's mansion)

I banged the door of the mansion without knocking and rushed inside, yelling like a madman. "SOFIA! COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Sofia, who was sitting at a tea table having tea with Karina, Raven and Evelyn jumped up suddenly, upsetting her tea all over Raven. Raven just rolled her eyes and took a tissue to wipe the tea off.

"Micah, you're the **most polite** person on the planet!" she scolded. "Next time **don't** knock on the door before you enter!"

I nodded a few times and muttered things like rich people are so bossy under my breath before grabbing her hand and dragging her out the door to the apothecary, leaving her friends and her sister behind, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Marian's Apothecary

"Wow Micah," said Marian while clapping her hands. "You actually did it!"

Sofia, on the other hand, kept struggling to get away. "Please **don't** let me go Micah!" she cried fearfully. "I **absolutely love** apothecaries, shots and Marian!"

Marian got out a syringe filled with weird medicine and got ready to attack Sofia. "Aww… you flatter me always… Now, it's time for your shot," she said, grinning evilly.

Sofia screamed as Marian gave her the shot. Suddenly, she whacked me forcefully, that hit was enough to jolt me out of Marian's control.

"Huh? What happened here…?" I was cut off as Sofia began attacking me mercilessly.

"Marian! What does the medicine actually do to her?" I yelled as I dodged a hit, only to be hit again from the other side.

Marian laughed evilly as she yelled her answer over the sounds made by me and a crazed Sofia. "It's a medicine which will give her strength and agility, but it will make her crazy and attack the closest person to her, apart from me." She was cut off as I screamed in pain. "Well, the experiment was a success. Come on Micah, be a man!"

"How am I supposed to be a man when a crazy girl is trying to kill me?"

De-Saint Coquille Mansion

"You're the **smartest** person on earth!" yelled Sofia. "You know that Marian's the** best** doctor in the universe who **hates** to experiment on people."

"Sofia…"

"It's **not **your fault!" interrupted Sofia. "I absolutely** love** to be your girlfriend anymore! Our relationship is** not** over!" With that, she stomped back into her house and slammed the door with a loud bang.

I'm such an idiot, but since when did I take Sofia as my girlfriend? I don't remember when… Looks like I better stay away from her for the time being. Anyway, I guess that it would be better to have a normal speaking wife than an opposite speaking one.

**Author's Notes: Now there are only 6 more girls left, this is going to be exciting :)**

**I would be using my fanfics as a place to practice my Japanese, but I can stop if you readers dislike it. You can also help by giving me some words to translate and reviewing. Until then _sayonara_!**


	7. Carmen

**Just to tell you people before we begin, I never cared about Carmen in the game. I've managed to get all the girls to 10 LP and did all their quests, so I know how to write about the other girls. For Carmen, it's a different story, she's always only at either 4 or 5 LP or I only did one or two of her quest. Carmen is one of my least favorite girls. Sorry to the Carmen fans and Dream of Rose Petals. And sorry to the readers, in this chapter, Carmen might be a little OOC, and maybe Carlos will too, because I don't really know how they're like. So in this case, he's a shameless pervert in this chapter. Not because I like these stuff, because I want to make this chapter funnier. Anyway, he seems like a pervert to me in the game.**

**I'll be leaving for another vacation soon and I'll be busy cosplaying as Canada from the anime Hetalia during a comic fiesta, so if you're lucky, I'll be able to write another chapter before I go, which is very unlikely. Oh well, you'll never know.**

**The constant nightmares I've been having prove that I've been watching too much HetaOni, a Hetalia movie. A warning to you guys, it's pretty scary… **

**Sofia's opposite speak is in bold.**

**Yue will be my new assistant for stand-up comedy and my second assistant would be Kuruna. Everyone say hi to Yue and Kuruna!**

**Yue: Konnichi wa!**

**Kuruna: Hello…**

**Yue: _Dou shiteru_? (How's everything?)**

**Kuruna: Disappointing…**

**Kelina: Aww, what's the matter?**

**Kuruna: I wanted a cake and Zaid accidently threw it at my face…**

**Yue: _Dakara_? (So?)**

**Kuruna: It sucks to be me…**

**Kelina: Stupid Avenue Q reference…**

**Chapter 7- Carmen**

She's a girl who likes fishing, and she's also my 'master'. She's a pretty fierce master. Every time she sends me a message, she expects me to go over and meet her the very next second, which is impossible. Even if I'm just a few minutes late, she'll beat the crap out of me. Even though she may be scary and strict, she's a nice and pretty girl underneath. Anyway, it's her fierceness which makes her cute.

She lives at a house beside the lake with her older brother Carlos. He's very protective over his little sister and vowed to wring the necks of anyone who dares to hurt her. Carmen loves her big brother, but sometimes, he really embarrasses her. For instance, he loves to pose in front of ladies during beach day. And when that happens, Carmen doesn't know where to put her face.

Flashback

"Mornin' Bro'," yelled Carlos.

"Good day Carlos," I replied.

"Check out the sun Dude… Woaaaaah!" Carlos was cut off when he saw Raven, Karina and Sofia walking past us on the way to the lake wearing their swimming suits. He let out a wolf whistle which caught the girls' attention. "Boo yah! Sexy ladies at 12 o'clock! Hiyah ladies!"

The Raven, Karina and Sofia blushed crimson red and tried to get out of the pervert's sight. Unfortunately, the pervert was hypnotized and was tailing them. Poor Carmen tried to get her brother to calm down.

"Carlos," she said as she desperately tried to think of a way to get her brother occupied. "Umm… let's go fishing! We need to earn some money!"

Carlos didn't bother what his sister was saying. He just kept chasing the ladies.

"It's a holiday Sister," he replied. "We don't need to work when there's a festival. Everybody have the day off."

When Carlos reached the lakeside and saw the people there, he went nuts. By then, Raven, Karina and Sofia were already getting annoyed.

"Idiot…" said Raven.

"He has no shame… (He's scaring me…)" said Karina.

"He's the **most charming** man I've ever met," said Sofia.

Carlos was happy after hearing Sofia's comment. He rushed up to her and held her hands in his. The poor De Saint Coquille heiress was shocked and scared by his actions and tried to pull away.

"C-Carlos!" yelled Sofia in fear.

"Oh my beautiful Ms. De Saint Coquille," said Carlos. "Will you marry me and be my bride?"

"Carlos!" scolded his little sister. "Don't you have any shame? You're embarrassing me!"

Carlos turned to his sister and said. "Oh my dear sister, didn't you hear what she just said? She thinks I'm charming!"

Carmen and I just shook our heads and turned to leave the lakeside. Just as we swung around, sounds of screams and glass breaking can be heard. It sounded like a commotion behind our backs. We turned to see what is happening, and the scene we saw was horrifying.

Carlos was unconscious on the ground with Evelyn and Hazel standing over him. In Evelyn's hands was something which seemed like a broken wine bottle.

"How dare you do that to my sister," she scolded. "Don't you dare do that again you pervert!"

"Stay away from my daughter you shameless pervert!" shouted Hazel, her face red with fury.

Carmen who was standing beside me let out a sigh and turned away, muttering under her breath. "Well, that's my brother…"

Flashback Over

It seemed as if Carlos never learnt his lesson. He still flirts with the girls like a shameless pervert while the parents, grandparents, sisters and brothers keep an eye on the girls.

Wells would chase him away if he is 5 feet from Shara. Monica would bite him as hard as she can with her little devil teeth. It's pretty funny to see the cute little 6 year old girl biting him while poor Carlos tries to get away from her.

Hazel would get a cane to chase Carlos away if he ever enters her store. Because of that, Carmen is stuck doing the shopping.

Marjorie swore to cast a spell on him if he touches Marian or speak to her like a pervert. Anyway, Marian could defend herself with her magic shot.

Sherman couldn't do much, so he left everything to Evelyn. Evelyn will throw her needles mercilessly at Carlos if he dares to flirt with her little sister. But after that beach day incident, Carlos tries to stay away from Evelyn.

Blaise and Rusk didn't mind Carlos. Because he rarely comes to the diner or flirt with Collette. But if he did, they will be taking _ANYTHING_ from the kitchen to save her from Carlos.

Shino was the most ferocious parent of all. When Carlos tried flirting with her girls, she would get her katana. Carlos always fled whenever he sees Shino.

Raven fends for herself. But if she ever needs help, Gaius is always there for her.

The Lakeside 

Today was a fine day. Well, it would be fine if Carmen didn't yell at me for being 5 minutes late. She sent me a letter to go fishing with her, but I got some farm work to do so I was late. I should have ditch farm work and meet Carmen, it would be better than facing Carmen's wrath.

In within an hour, Carmen caught buckets full of fish, whereas I caught none. Carmen was already frustrated at me and kept yelling commands like. "Get a better grip on the rod!" or "Don't slouch!" or "Hold your rod like me!"

I was getting annoyed at her. Just then, I caught sight of Raven standing at the other side of the fence. Carmen was too absorbed in fishing that she didn't notice.

Raven mysteriously smiled and winked at me, as if she was up to something. Just then, my rod caught a fish and I desperately tried to pull it up. When I did, I saw that the fence was burning. I turned to Carmen to warn her.

"Uh… Carmen?" I said. She was too busy and waved me off.

"I'm busy!" she yelled back without looking up. "I got one! Tell me later!"

After five minutes, I tried again. "Uh… Carmen? It's already 'later', can I tell you now?"

"Not now!"

By then, the fence was already ablaze and was licking at Carmen's house. "CARMEN!"

"What? I said…" She was stunned as she saw the burning fence. "What the hell!"

She turned angrily to me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried," I replied as I walked away as she desperately tried to put out the fire.

"I hate you, you bastard!"

On the other side, I met Raven. She gave me a playful smile and I went up to her and gave her a thumb up. "Good job."

"Anytime," she replied. "I really hated her…"

"I guess I do now. She's no longer on my list."

**Author's Notes: I know the ending is pretty rushed but I did my best. Sorry readers…**

**Kelina: *gets smacked by Sakuya* what the hell?**

**Sakuya: You're a copyrighter. The stand-up comedy was my idea!**

**Kelina: Well, I may not own Rune Factory but I do own the story and the stand-up comedy so shut up. Anyway, mine should be better than yours.**

**Sakuya: What? Mine is so much better!**

**Kelina: Says who?**

**Sakuya: My Mom!**

**Kelina: *sighs and shakes head* Shino…**


	8. Daria

**Hey there readers, be happy, I managed to post up another chapter :) The Canada cosplay was fun :) But the sad thing is that people kept going 'who are you?' Hetalia fans should know my pain… You people should try it sometimes, there's people cosplaying as Rune Factory characters too. The little boy cosplaying as Kyle was so cute, going around with that plastic hoe and waterpot ^-^**

**Kelina: *awkward silence* where are those two? Yue! Kuruna!**

**Yue: *jumps out of a random portal after ten minutes* _Nani_? (What?)**

**Kuruna: *jumps out of the same portal as Yue* Yes Kelina?**

**Kelina: Where were you two? I was calling the both of you for ten minutes already! You two should be here at my beck and call!**

**Yue: _Gomen nasai_… (I'm sorry…)**

**Kuruna: My apologies… **

**Kelina: You're not forgiven yet! **

**Yue: Onegai… (Please…)**

**Kuruna: :(**

**Kelina: *Takes pity on them* Fine, I'll forgive you.**

**Yue: _Hontou_? (Really?)**

**Kuruna: :)**

**Kelina: If you sing Servant of Evil by the famous vocaloid Kagamine Len… ah Len… *stares off to dreamland***

**Yue: _Daijoubu_? (Okay?)**

**Kuruna: o.O**

**Kelina: SING IT!**

**Yue: _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_…**

**Kuruna: You are my princess and I am your servant…**

**Kelina: *smirks***

**Yue: _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_…**

**Kuruna: We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on…**

**Kelina: o.O Hey! We're not twins!**

**Chapter 8- Daria**

She's an eccentric and weird person. She's one of the few people in Sharance who isn't a human, she's an elf. I just realized that this little town of Sharance has many non-humans. For instance, Gaius and Zaid are dwarves, Pia is a mermaid, Raven is a half-monster, Daria is an elf, Marian and Marjorie are witches, Kuruna and Ondorus are Univirs and me, I'm a half-monster.

For an eccentric elf, she's a pretty good artist. In her hands, any blank paper, wood or canvas will turn into a wonderful art work. Sometimes, when she's painting, I would sit a little way off to watch her transfer a beautiful painting onto the blank piece of paper or canvas.

The only thing about her that bugged me is the fact that she dragged me to be her assistant, on the very first moment I met her! She was pretty cute when she was well… excited to make me her assistant.

Wait, no, dragging me to be her assistant isn't the only thing that bugged me, or rather, amuses me. Being an eccentric person, she always randomly shouts 'RAINBOW!' for some reasons. Hmmm… I wonder what it is…

Flashback

"Umm… hello? Anyone home?" I asked.

As my eyes scanned the weird looking house filled with art work, I caught sight of a girl painting in front of a painting. She placed a hand under her chin as if she was thinking.

"Hmm… and just a little bit more here and…" mumbled the girl before she shouted in a loud voice. "RAINBOW!"

I was taken aback by the loudness of her voice. How can a girl have such a terribly loud voice? I was lost in thought as the girl began saying things which doesn't make sense.

"It's beautiful!" she said, admiring the finished painting. "It's wonderful! This is the piece that will show the world what a staggering genius I am!"

"I'll finally be world famous!" she continued. "People will be lining up to interview me! I'll be giving lectures to packed houses! I'll be invited to fabulous parties!"

For some reason, she stopped yelling and shouting. She placed her hand under her chin and began thinking again.

"But… if I get too busy," she said in a quieter voice than before. "Then I won't be able to work on my art anymore… that would be disastrous…"

Suddenly, her voice turned back to her loud tone. She began yelling and shouting like a crazed person again.

"I'll need assistants!" she decided. "Probably hundreds of them! Hmm… I better start looking…"

After all her yelling and shouting, I decided to go up to her and introduce myself. It was a request by Shara, the girl I just recently met.

"Hello," I greeted the girl. When she turned to face me, I noticed that her ears aren't like the ones of a human. Her ears looked like Raven's ears, long and pointed at the tips. Whatever she is, she's definitely not human.

She began to look at me in a weird way. I ignored her weird behavior and continued.

"My name is Micah. I'm new here in town."

"Your face, your cheekbones… every part of you is perfect," she mumbled.

"Uhh… what's wrong with my face?" I asked the girl curiously.

"You should model for me sometimes!" she decided.

I stared at her with confusion evident on my face. She took no notice of my shocked and confused expression and continued talking non stop.

"Yes my boy! You couldn't have gotten a better artist to capture your wonderful form!"

I shook my head politely and backed away a little. "I'm sorry. I'll have to pass on that."

Once again, the girl placed her hand under her chin and began thinking. "Actually, you'll be a better assistant than a model. How about it?"

"Uhh…"

"Okay my dear assistant!" she said. She suddenly stopped and looked at me quizzically and asked. "What your name?"

"Uhh… I just told you, it's Micah," I answered.

"Yes," she said. "Maika, you're my assistant from now on and you'll have to listen to every command I give!"

I shook my head politely again and corrected her. "For your information, it's Micah, not Maika. And I didn't agree on being your assistant."

The girl wasn't listening. She kept yelling and shouting commands to me until I was cowering on the ground like a scared little animal. Just as she was about to shove me out the door, I asked her.

"Hey, you didn't even tell me your name!"

"Daria, its Daria. Now go my assistant!"

Flashback Over

Even though Daria really scared me on our first meeting, we became good friends. Her 'RAINBOW' shouting still freaks me out though. There was once when her 'RAINBOW!' shouting interrupted one of the precious moments of my life… or rather, our lives…

On a fine summer afternoon, I asked Shara out for a date at the waterfall in Oddward Valley. The sounds of birds chirping, leaves rustling and the sounds of the waterfall crashing made it a perfect place for us to have some quiet time together.

"Micah," said Shara. "I have to tell you this…"

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked.

Truth to be told, Shara isn't the only girl I bring out on dates. I also brought the other girls of Sharance on dates too; but it's mainly Shara, Raven, Daria, Karina and Kuruna.

Shara blushed as she tried to get the words out. She mumbled things under her breath which I could not decipher.

"I um… you… um… I want… um…" stuttered the blushing girl as she twirled her orange hair with her fingers nervously.

I placed my hand on hers reassuringly to calm her down. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes with my eyes and gave her a comforting look. She seemed to have calmed down and began talking more calmly.

Taking a deep breath, Shara continued the topic. "I want to tell you that you're a really good friend."

I chuckled a little before asking her jokingly. "How so?"

"Well, you're always there when I needed you. You've always been at my side when things turn blue. You always comfort me when I feel sad and always share my happiness when I'm happy."

I blushed after hearing her comments on me. Why am I feeling strange when I hear her saying that? It's like my heart is feeling prickly and my throat goes dry and… why are we inching closer and closer to each other?

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm really glad that I've met you," she said as we inched closer and faced each other,

"Yeah, I wouldn't know you if you didn't save me during that storm," I said as our faces were getting very close.

"I wanted to tell you this in a long time Micah," she began as our lips almost met. "I…"

Suddenly, we both heard someone screaming 'RAINBOW!' We quickly broke apart, only to see that Daria was standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. I thought that she was away on a trip?

She raised an eyebrow as me and Shara blushed crimson. "Well my dear assistant? I just came back from my trip. Did you miss me my dear assistant?"

Then, she slapped me across the face and yelled at me. "You're a cheater Micah! You said that you loved me but you lied!" Then she stormed off with a huff, leaving me and Shara dumbfounded.

"So," said Shara after a long silence. "Who do you actually like?"

I wasn't thinking and let everything out. "I like Raven, you, Kuruna, Karina and… I guess Daria is off the list…"

"Wait, I thought Hazel banned you from marrying Karina?" Shara pointed out.

"We still go on dates in secret sometimes," I answered.

"You know Micah," said Shara in a mysterious tone of voice. Suddenly, she hit me on the head with her waterpot 'Mr. Sprinkles'. "Liking too many girls isn't healthy."

To my relief, she softened a little. "Well, I'm glad that I'm still one of them."

"Thanks Shara."

"Your welcome, Micah."

**Author's notes: Yipee! Just 4 more girls left! Anyone excited? I am! **

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. Can anyone guess where the stand up comedy me, Yue and Kuruna did before the last chapter come from? Which Avenue Q song? There's already a BIG hint there. If anyone guess it right, I'll write another chapter for Rune Factory Frontier: A Random Alphabet Game.**

**I'll be going away for a while, so if you readers don't mind, the next chapter will be updated a little later. Anyway, be happy that I wrote one new one before I left.**


	9. Pia

**I'm back from another vacation. You readers can expect more updates, since it's the ballet academy's term break, but it'll only last for a week and a half, a ballet teacher-in-training can't break for so long. Actually, to tell you guys the truth, sometimes working on my fanfics while being a ballet student, a ballet teacher, a student in grade 8 (I'm going grade 9 soon…) and a librarian is a pain sometimes. Sometimes, it's hard to squeeze in the time to work on fanfics when I already have a tight schedule. The winter holidays are going to be over and school will start shortly after Christmas, then I'll be busy with school work, but I focus more on ballet, since it's going to be my future career.**

**I could make a chapter a day since it's a term break, but the only problem is that writer's block took over me!**

**Merry Christmas and a happy new year everybody! But I think that it's a little too late to be wishing you all now…**

**My annoying cousin Yvonne is here 'helping' me out. Do you guys know her? She's that annoying anonymous reviewer LoveMicah. Oh well, some of the things in this fic won't be here without her. She's just too lazy to make an account to write stories on her own; she just likes to tamper with mine!**

**LoveMicah: Hi there! I'm Kelina Dawn Hearan de Saint Anne! **

**Yue: ?**

**LoveMicah: The one who was sitting here two minutes ago isn't the real one!**

**Yue:_ Hontou? _(Really?)**

**Kuruna: Prove it…**

**LoveMicah: *opens a document file on Kelina's computer* There! That's my name written all over it!**

**Yue: o.O**

**Kuruna: That's not you, that's Kelina. Kelina's not going to be happy if she knows that you've been tampering with her novel… **

**Kelina: Yeah, just hope that the _REAL_ Kelina isn't real! If you're really in my novel, I'll just give you a lousy side part, and I'll make Kelina _KILL_ you with her magic.**

**LoveMicah: Oh cousin! I didn't see you there, I thought that you've went for ballet class?**

**Kelina: It's term break stupid! I wouldn't let you stay over if it isn't! You know how much I love ballet!**

**LoveMicah: Yeah, yeah… At least I should be happy that I'm away from my sister and her two screaming newborn twin girls. They're just less than a week old and are already a nuisance. I wonder how sis is going to cope taking care of three daughters at once.**

**Kuruna: I can't imagine…**

**Kelina: I've helped my parents take care of my twin brother and sister when they were babies and I still do now. They weren't much of a nuisance and they're also twins like your nieces. And Kuruna, you will in the future.**

**Kuruna: Before I _KILL_ the 'princess of Persiol' Princess Kelina Dawn Hearan de Saint Anne, I want to tell you Hornless out there, PLEASE REVIEW! *gets a blade***

**Kelina: _Gomen nasai_ Kuruna! _Tasukete_ Yue _soshite_ LoveMicah!**

**Yue and LoveMicah: o.O**

**Micah: Why is this strangely familiar?**

**Kuruna: Check out chapter 6 stupid. Thank goodness Winter's Ice saw Kelina's mistake and corrected it.**

**Chapter 9- Pia**

She's another non human; she's a mermaid, a little on the ditzy side. She lives and works at the Mikayo Inn with Sakuya and Shino. She weirdly has a love for baths.

She is a fish lover and would turn into a _yandere _if she sees anyone eating fish or fishing. So in that case, Carlos and Carmen is always her target. She swore to get the fishing siblings for their 'cruelty' to the fish. What's the big deal anyway?

Strangely, she loves fish, but she hates squid. Aren't they almost the same? Whenever I ask her that, she always tells me the story of the squid and the helpless tuna. She wants to eat all the squid for what they have done to the 'innocent' fish.

Sharance Tree

_Micah, come here please. From Pia_

That's what the letter in my hands said. Apparently, it's from Pia. I wonder why she called me for.

Mikayo Inn

"Micah!" squealed Pia when I entered the inn. She seemed to be pacing around the ground floor of the inn, waiting for my arrival. "You came!"

"Yeah, I just read your letter and…" I was cut off when she tackled me to the ground and started giggling like a little girl. But then again, she always act like a little girl…

"Micah! Bring me out!" she pleaded me.

"Out where?" I asked.

"Oddward Valley," she answered. "I want to see the little fishies in that little pond in a cave." Then, she looked at me, begging with her big, adorable puppy dog eyes. "Please Micah, pretty please?"

I sighed and nodded my head. Who could say no to someone looking like that? Immediately, she began jumping up and down, squealing and squeaking like a little kid. I hate Pia when she acts like that…

"Let's go! Let's go!" she shrieked happily as she dragged me out the door and towards Oddward Valley. Before she left, she turned to Shino and asked. "Do you mind taking over my shift?"

"Not at all," was Shino's reply. Pia thanked her and continued to drag me to Oddward.

Oddward: Cavern Pond

"Hey, the fishies look soooooo happy!" giggled Pia.

"You look pretty happy too," I commented.

"It's the tuna!"

"What?"

"You heard me," she continued. "It's the tuna!"

I sweat dropped as Pia began dancing around while singing the Smurfs working song. "La la la la la la, sing a happy song. La la la la la la, Smurf the whole day long."

"Pia," I began. But the ditzy mermaid wouldn't stop singing.

"La la la la la la, sing a happy song. La la la la la la, Smurf the whole day long."

"Pia," I said again. I was losing my patience by the second; that annoying song is getting on my nerves.

"La la la la la la, sing a happy song. La la la la la la, Smurf the whole day long."

"PIA!" I yelled, finally losing my patience. Luckily, Pia stopped singing that terribly annoying song.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you find that song just a little annoying?" I asked, giving her an irritated look.

Pia giggled and face palmed. "You're right, it is!" I was relieved to hear that. "So, I'll sing the tuna song!"

"What the hell?"

"La la la la la la, sing a tuna song. La la la la la la, come and tuna sing along."

I sighed tiredly. "Pia…"

Suddenly, she jumped on me and started yelling. "Micah, turn into a wooly! Turn into a wooly!"

I was shocked at her random request, but I still comply. "What the hell? Fine, you asked for it."

After I transformed into a golden wooly, Pia looked as if she'll piss in her pants. She gave a squeal and ran up to give me a hug. Correction, a bone crushing hug. I nearly suffocated to death.

"Pia…" I tried to gasp.

"A cute boy like you deserves to be squeezed harder. SQUEEZE!" giggled Pia as she squeezed me as hard as she can. I didn't think that I could make it…

To my relief, Pia let go of me before I choked to death. I lay on the floor panting for a few moments before I picked myself up and transformed back into a human.

"Thank you for not killing me…" I gasped breathlessly at Pia.

"You're welcome," she said. "That's what love is for!"

I froze after hearing that. Pia actually liked me? It's not that I don't like her, I was just shocked. Maybe she can be my future bride? I wanted to ask her again to be sure. Quickly, I stuttered out the words.

"You love me Pia?"

She nodded her head a few times and giggled before saying. "Yup! Of course! I always love you like a big brother, and siblings love each other don't they?"

"Oh, that makes sense…" I said without thinking. When I realized what Pi a just said, I shot up and asked her. "Wait, what was that?"

"You're like my big brother. Sakuya is always the big sister and Shino is like a mother. We're one big happy family!"

My brain took a little while to comprehend. "So you like me not as a boyfriend, but as a big brother?"

"Yuck, of course not a boyfriend!" she said, waving her arms in the air. "Whoever heard of a little sister wanting to marry her big brother?"

"Hetalia's Belarus…" I said without thinking again.

"What was that, Big Brother?"

"Nothing…"

"Well, I'll be leaving. Mom can't take over my shift forever. Bye Big Brother! Come to visit the Paradise Bathhouse later!" With a wave goodbye, Pia skipped back home.

Well, since Pia likes me as a brother and not a boyfriend, I'll just cross her name off my 'Who I am going to marry?' list. Having a little sister isn't that bad, and I guess I'll like her that way too.

**Author's Notes: Yay! I managed to do this chapter in a day! *dances around in a sombrero***

**Kuruna: I thought that she's a ballet teacher and ballet dancer. Why is she doing that stupid dance?  
><strong>

**LoveMicah: Serene acts weird when she's happy sometimes. For your information, she dances other dances like character dance, jazz and line dancing too. **

**Yue: _Are mimas sukides tanoshi… _(That looks like fun…)**

**Kuruna: Don't even think about it Yue.**

**Yue: :(**

**Kelina: Good thing Yvonne is here, my mom let me stay in front of the computer for as long as I like.**

**LoveMicah: See, aren't I useful?**

**Kelina: Yeah, when you're not tampering with my stories! *chases Yvonne around with my dual blades***

**LoveMicah: _Gomen nasai_ Kelina! _Tasukete_ Yue _soshite_ Kuruna!**

**Kuruna: Uh, we have some problems around here so we're going to sign off now! And. PLEASE. REVIEW. HORNLESS! This is Kuruna speaking, over and out.**


	10. Kuruna

**Hi there folks! I'm wishing you guys a Happy New Year!**

**Kuruna: Yay! It's finally my chapter! *dances around in a sombrero* **

**Kelina: Look who's talking, the person who just laughed at me in the last chapter when I danced in a sombrero.**

**Yue: _Wakarimasen kanojo o…_(I don't understand her…)**

**Kuruna: Yue! I went all my way to understand you! Why can't you make an effort to speak English?**

**Yue:_ Nihonga ga hanasemas! _(I speak Japanese!)**

**Kuruna: I know that!**

**Yue: _Je parle un peu francais_! **

**Kuruna: That doesn't sound Japanese… Kelina, Google Translate!**

**Kelina: She said 'I speak a little French'.**

**Kuruna: Not English, but French?**

**Yue: _Wo hui jiang hua yu._**

**Kuruna: Now what is that?**

**Kelina: She said 'I can speak Chinese'.**

**Kuruna: *facepalm***

**Yue: _Gor sek gong gung fu wa._**

**Kuruna: Kelina, translate.**

**Kelina: She said 'I can speak Cantonese'**

**Kuruna: Sigh…**

**Yue_: Saya boleh cakap sedikit Bahasa Indonesia!_**

**Kuruna: What is that?**

**Kelina: She said 'I can speak a little Indonesian'.**

**Kuruna: Of all languages, why that? And how do you understand Indonesian Kelina?**

**Kelina: I used to have a maid who is from Indonesia. She taught me a little of her native language.**

**Kuruna: You know how to speak so many languages, but why not English, the international language?**

**Kelina: I'll just leave you two to your own devices while I write chapter 10… *walks away from Yue and Kuruna who are currently punching each other***

**Chapter 10- Kuruna**

She one of the last remnants of her ancient race and she is the leader of the Univir settlement. Before the unity festival, she used to have an intense hatred towards the human race. She didn't accept me as a human at first, so I change into my wooly form every time before I enter the settlement.

Actually, I think that she's very beautiful. She has a flowing cream colored mane and very gorgeous looking eyes. She's very kind hearted to monsters and her soft, gentle side of her is very precious.

Univir Settlement

The cool desert summer breeze blew gently on my face, tossing my golden yellow hair all about. I was at the Univir settlement. Kuruna was out in town and Zaid was no where to be found, so that leaves me and Ondorus at the settlement.

When I was enjoying the breeze, I felt a gentle hand touching my back. I turned around and saw that it was Ondorus'.

"Good day Ondorus," I greeted.

"Good day Micah," he replied before continuing. "I would like to talk with you for a while, do you have the time?"

I nodded before following him into his tent. He gestured me to sit down on one of his chairs before he took something down from his shelf and showed it to me.

It was an engagement ring.

"Uhh… that's nice Ondorus," I said, smiling meekly. "But I didn't expect you to be gay…"

Ondorus looked insulted. "I'm not," he growled. "It's not for you, it's for Kuruna."

"Oh," I felt like a fool.

"As you can see, Kuruna and I had been very close friends, since the day we met when we were kids. And as you know, Univirs have a very long lifespan, four times the human's lifespan."

"So you should be around 64 to 72 years old now?" I asked.

Ondorus nodded in reply. "Univirs mature at the age of 30, so Kuruna and I have 30 years of childhood together." He paused for a while as if he's looking back in time. "We were the best of friends. There weren't any other children in the settlement then, Kuruna and I were the only ones."

Flashback

"Ondorus," said a female Univir in a gentle voice.

"Yes mama?"

"Today, you'll meet a new friend," said Ondorus' mother. "She's the elder's daughter, so remember to behave."

The young Ondorus nodded his head as his mother took his hand and led him to another tent. When they entered the tent, Ondorus saw a young female Univir sitting on a chair with her mother beside her. When she saw Ondorus, she jumped to her feet.

"Mama," she began, pointing at Ondorus. "Is he my new friend?"

Her mother nodded as Ondorus' mother led him over to the young Univir girl.

"Hi," began Ondorus shyly, his face had a slight blush on it. "My name's Ondorus. What's your name?"

The young Univir girl giggled and replied. "My name's Kuruna, the daughter of the elder of the Univir settlement. Ondorus, it's by no offence but you look very silly when you blush like that."

Ondorus blushed harder when he heard that. Then, Kuruna held his hands in hers. Ondorus blushed to the tips of his pointed ears at the contact.

"Let's go play Ondorus!"

Ondorus only nodded in reply because he couldn't speak. Kuruna didn't notice her playmate's odd behavior as she dragged him out of the tent to play.

"Be careful honey!" warned her mother, like any caring mother would.

"Okay mama!"

Ondorus didn't know why he felt this way when he was around Kuruna. It seemed like something had hypnotized him. When he heard her voice, his heart started beating faster. When he felt her gentle touch, his heart soared. He didn't know what was wrong with him until when he was older.

He fell in love with her at first sight…

Flashback Over

"Congratulations Ondorus!" I congratulated him. "I'm sure that Kuruna will be very happy."

"So, you're not mad at me?" he asked. "I know that you liked her too."

I shook my head and gave him an explanation. "Unlike you to love only one girl, I have 11 girls on me." Ondorus laughed after hearing that.

"Great to know," he said as he looked at the engagement ring in his hand. "I just hope that she'll accept…"

A shot of jealousy hit me after hearing what Ondorus said. I loved Kuruna too, but for the sake of their ancient race, I should let them both be together. Besides, I still have some other girls.

Sol Terrano Desert: Star Dunes

Crouching behind a tall rock, I spied on Ondorus and Kuruna sitting on the desert sand together. I was anxious to know if Kuruna will accept Ondorus or not.

I wasn't alone. Crouching beside me was one of my girlfriends, the other half monster in town. She turned and gave me a 'are you sure about this' look. In return, I smiled playfully at her. Rolling her eyes, she turned her attention back to the young, or rather old couple.

"Isn't the starry night sky beautiful Ondorus?" asked Kuruna. "It sort of reminds me of the times we sneaked out here when we were young."

"Yeah…" replied Ondorus. Slowly, he shuffled closer towards Kuruna. She was too absorbed with the night sky that she didn't notice. Suddenly, he planted a soft and gentle kiss on Kuruna's lips. At first, she looked shocked, but after a while, she returned his kiss.

"So," asked Ondorus after the kiss. "Do you love me?"

Playfully, Kuruna ran a hand through his silver mane. "Idiot, of course I love you."

Ondorus gave Kuruna a look only the happiest man could give. Then, he dropped onto one knee with the engagement ring in one hand. After seeing the ring, Kuruna gasped.

"Are you serious Ondorus?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Ondorus. "I love you with all my heart, ever since the first day we met. Your happy laughs make me think that you're the most cheerful person on earth, your smile makes you the most beautiful person on earth, in bad times, I only need your presence to make me feel comforted."

"Ondorus…" said Kuruna, close to tears.

"I love you Kuruna. Will you marry me?"

Kuruna answered Ondorus with a hug and a kiss. "I love you too Ondorus. I accept your proposal."

The two of them stayed in their embrace for a little while longer. "Well, they've proposed. Let's leave Micah," said Raven.

I nodded in reply and teleported Raven and I back to the Sharance Tree.

Privera Forest: Flower Field 

"Ondorus," said Wells. "Do you take this woman to love forever? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Ondorus took a look at his beautiful smiling bride before turning back to Wells and said the two words which will change his life forever. "I do."

Then, Wells turned to the bride. "Kuruna, do you take this man to love forever? In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Kuruna took a deep breath while looking happily at her future husband before saying the two words. "I do."

"Wonderful," said Wells. "You may now kiss the bride."

The newlyweds kissed as the crowd applauded. One after another, the residents of Sharance went up to Ondorus and Kuruna to congratulate them.

"I'll make you the happiest woman alive Kuruna, I swear It." swore Ondorus.

With tears in her eyes, Kuruna gave her reply. "You already have…"

Well, since they're married Kuruna is out of my list. They seemed to be a very happy couple, so I have no regrets. I hope that they will be happy together.

**Author's Notes: Now we are down to the final. Who shall it be? Raven or Shara? Feel that tension people. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please review before Kuruna gets you guys, even in her wedding dress! XD**

**Kuruna: I didn't get Micah, but who cares? I got the best man in the universe!**

**Kelina: Yes, we know. Every newlywed thinks that. Sooner or later you'll reconsider, like any married couple would.**

**Kuruna: Kelina Dawn Hearan de Saint Anne, would you mind passing me that sword?**

**Kelina: Oh, is it for the readers?**

**Kuruna: No, it's for you! *attacks Kelina* **

**Kelina: _Gomen nasai_ Kuruna! _Tasukete_ Yue!**

**Yue: _watashi wa te ni ire mas_ popcorn! (I'm getting popcorn!)**

**Kelina: Some friend you turn out to be!**


	11. Raven

**I'm very sorry! I couldn't make this chapter before school and ballet academy starts! *gets on knees and begs for forgiveness***

**Yue: _Usotsuki…_ (Liar…)**

**Kuruna: You lied…**

**Kelina: Hey! Be happy I still manage to find time to make this! My stupid school started on Wednesday and ballet academy started on the same day, I won't call it stupid though…**

**Yue: _Genki na…_ (Fine…)**

**Kuruna: Whatever…**

**Kelina: *sobs* this chapter will spill the beans, but don't give up Raven and Shara fans, this chapter are ending is completely different from the others. It's not like Collette's, or Sakuya's, or Marian's, or Karina's, or Sofia's, or Carmen's, or Daria's, or Pia's or Kuruna's chapters. Oh, and no flame or spam mail please… **

**Chapter 11- Raven **

**Author's Note: Don't kill me people, please read and review before you kill me…**

When I first found out that I'm a half monster, I thought that I'm the only one. Apparently not, because I found out that she is also a half monster when I was doing one of her requests.

She's a very quiet person, she hardly talks to anybody. Somehow, I feel excepted from that rule. She's very beautiful, any men would want her hand in marriage, but none of them were able to melt her heart of ice. Somehow, I feel that I'm able to do it.

She has the world's most attracting sky blue eyes. Unfortunately, she dislikes having eye contact with people. I only manage to catch her eyes several times. Her long crimson red hair that reaches down to the middle of her back made her even more stunningly beautiful. I always wonder how that beautiful hair feels like…

Sol Terrano Desert: Star Dunes

Raven and I were out on a date. I always ask her out on dates at night when we can see the beauty of the starry night sky at the Star Dunes, one of Raven's favorite places.

I still go on dates with Shara too. I love her as much as I love Raven. Whenever I think of marriage, both of them came too my mind at the same time. That is a sign to show that I equally love them, so I can't decide who I should marry.

Many of the young villagers were already engaged or married. Kuruna and Ondorus were already married; Gaius and Evelyn are also married. Carlos and Collette were already getting prepared for their wedding, Zaid proposed to Karina just last week and Rusk is telling me that he is deciding to propose to Sofia soon. And that all leaves me, the only man in town who haven't made his decision.

"Micah…" said Raven softly. It was so soft that I could barely hear her.

"Yes Raven?" I asked.

"Why do you care for me so much?" she asked back. "Why did you choose to love me when everyone else stays away from me?"

"Is this about the half monster issue?"

"No," she replied. "Fine, partly. But I'm so quiet and I hardly talk and I'm not sociable."

"Raven," I said. "You know that I love you just the way you are."

"Why do you love me?" she asked again. "Why? Sharance isn't lacking on girls. There are other girls in town who are more cheerful, more sociable, friendlier and more beautiful. Of all girls, why did you choose me?"

"Raven…" I began as she cut me off.

"Shara is way more sociable and cheerful than I am. And so is Pia and Sakuya. Sofia and Karina are way more beautiful than I am. Daria is more creative and artistic than I am." Stray tears started leaking out of her sky blue eyes. It pains me to see her crying, so I desperately tried to stop her, but she didn't and continued. "Carmen is skillful and Marian could be considered in the smart category if she had control on herself. Even Kuruna is thousand times smarter than me. Why Micah? Why did you accept who I am? Why didn't you just leave me alone as if I never exist like the others? Why? Why?"

At that point, I couldn't do anything but stand there in shock. Raven couldn't help it anymore and fell onto my arms and cried onto my shoulder. When she had calmed down and stepped back, I transform into my monster form, a little golden wooly.

"Baa…" I bleated. "Do you accept who I am?"

She looked at me in a shocked way. Then, she softened and stroked my soft golden wool. "Idiot…"

She closed her eyes and transformed. "So," she began. "Do you accept me? Do you like me just the way I am?"

I giggled and reached out my paw to touch her soft red feathers. They felt like silk as I gently brushed them.

"Raven," I said. "Who wouldn't like you just the way you are?"

Suddenly, Raven started tearing up again. What did I do? Was it something I said?

"Everyone…" she said between sobs.

I was confused. Raven and I transformed back into our human forms and sat down on the sand. Raven calmed herself down and took a deep breath before telling me her tale.

Raven's story

When I was younger, I was passed between my mother and my father. They were unable to live together because the people of the town I lived in despise monsters.

My mother is a human. Her name's Belle. She's very beautiful. If I remember correctly, she had the most beautiful hazelnut brown hair and sky blue eyes. Many people in the town tried to ask for her hand in marriage, but she refused all of them.

My father is a red phoenix. His name's Soren. In my eyes, he's the most beautiful bird I've ever seen. He lives in the forest alone before he met my mother.

Strangely, my mother fell in love with my father. My mother had me out of wedlock. She and my father were never legally married since the people in the town are racist and don't like any creatures apart from humans. They don't accept other creatures like elves, dwarves and monsters.

I didn't mind being passed between my parents, I'm just happy that I get to live with both of my parents, and that I get to equally love both of them.

Once a fortnight, I would change where I stay. I would stay in the human town with my mother as a human child, and in the forest with my father as a young phoenix.

My parents love each other and me equally, but they always live in fear. Fear of being caught having a child, a child who is neither human nor monster, something in between, a half breed.

When I was seven, my mother and I were going to the forest to pass me to live with my father. It was the last time I saw her, because after that, she got murdered, because of me.

I was very happy to see my father. I ran to him and hugged him. Then, my mother went forward to stroke his soft red feathers. She loved him very much. If she knew that she would die later, she and my father would never part from their embrace.

"Be good Raven," she said to me as she gave me the last kiss on the cheek I ever got from her. "Be good for Father."

"Bye Mother," I said, giving her a hug. "You'll come for me next fortnight right?"

She returned my hug and said. "Of course, you know I will. Bye Raven. Bye Soren."

"Goodbye Belle," replied Father.

That was the last I heard from her. After that day, I never saw her again.

Fate was a cruel one. Fate decided that Mother should not keep her promise to me. When we were together, we didn't realize that somebody was spying on us in the trees. The certain someone saw everything. My mother, my father and of course, me.

He realized what Mother did. So, he told everyone in the town. They trusted that man and killed Mother for her wrongdoing.

The fortnight after that, Father and I waited at the spot where Mother would usually come to meet us. But Mother never came; instead, some townspeople came wielding weapons.

They said that I was an illegal child, a freak, a difference to the human race. They all agreed that I should be executed. They said that they have killed Mother and wanted to kill Father and me too.

I was scared. I was scared for Father and me. I don't want Father to die, and I don't want to die.

"Kill me," was what Father said. "Kill me, but please spare my daughter."

The townspeople didn't agree. Father told me to fly away and never return. He told me to look after myself and to not worry about him. I was loyal to my father so I listened to him, but I couldn't help but feel bad for leaving him alone.

"Grow up Raven," was his last words before they killed him. "Grow up and be a benefit to humans and monsters, my daughter…"

With tears in my eyes, I left, without looking back to see my father's torn body on the forest floor.

End

After hearing Raven's tale, I couldn't help but shed a few tears. For goodness sake, she was just a child!

I gently hugged her. She looked shocked at first and looked at me as if I was a freak. But after that, she just put her head on my shoulder and cried some more.

"It's okay Raven," I said in a soft voice.

"I-I lost e-everything!" she cried. "I l-l-lost my f-family! I d-don't h-have a family anymore! No one l-loves me now!"

"Look here Raven," I began as she looked up at me, tears still streaming down her face. "You do have a family Raven. You have a blacksmith father, a lazy but caring sister, another weird but loving sister and you have me, a man who loves you…"

Raven's tears stopped as she looked at me in a shock. I knew that I can do this. If I can defeat all the boss monsters from Privera Forest, Sol Terrano Desert, Oddward Valley and Vale, I can do this. I just need to pop the question.

"You…" gasped Raven.

"Yes," I began. "I love you Raven, ever since the first time we met. Sharance has many girls, but you're the jewel among them. No matter what the people in your past thinks, you're not a freak, you're Raven, Raven will always be Raven, and that will never change…"

"Micah…"

"Raven, will you marry me?"

Wordlessly, Raven went up to me and gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. We felt like how Kuruna and Ondorus felt when we spied on them, the feeling of true love…

Unknown to us, there was a spy spying on us like how we did on Ondorus' proposal…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Shara bit her lip and ran away with tears in her eyes. Just then, I felt a wave of guilt wash over me…

**Author's Notes: Well, that's the secret now. I want to thank my cousin for not being a loudmouth and spoiling the fun. And don't worry Shara fans, she WILL get her chapter, but it will be different.**

**Kelina: I'M SORRY SHARA! *dodges Shara's attack***

**Shara: THAT'S SO UNFAIR! *swings Mr. Sprinkles at Kelina* I WAS SUPPOSED TO GET MICAH IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY DID YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND?**

**Kelina: I listen to my friends okay?**

**Shara: DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY!**

**Kelina: You already are!**

**Shara: *goes over to Kelina's bookshelf and takes the Japanese Phrase Guidebook* Consider this my revenge, Princess Kelina Dawn Hearan de Saint Anne. *rips the book apart***

**Kelina: NO! NO! NO! DO YOU KNOW THAT YUE WILL BE MUTE WITHOUT THAT BOOK?**

**Yue: …**

**Kelina: SEE?**

**Shara: Whatever… *walks away from a crying Kelina***

**Yue: …**

**Kelina: *regains composure* Reviews are welcome but please don't spam or flame me. Kuruna, I'm leaving my safety in your hands. *runs to hide in the protection room***

**Kuruna: Alright readers, hear that? Review and no spamming or flaming. I have a sword and the water laser spell, and I'm certainly not afraid to use it!**


	12. Shara

**I'm glad that I didn't get killed for the last chapter… Thank you readers and reviewers…**

**Kuruna: Come on Yue! Please say something!**

**Yue: …**

**Kelina: Blame Shara for that. Without that book, I can't do a thing to make Yue talk…**

**Kuruna: Then get a new one! We can't have a stand up comedy with one of our members mute!**

**Kelina: No!**

**Kuruna: Why not?**

**Kelina: It's a Christmas present from my mom and it wouldn't be nice if I just replaced it. Curse you Shara!**

**Shara: *shouts from the waiting room* and you too Kelina!**

**Kelina: I'm not going to make your chapter if you don't say sorry!**

**Shara: Whatever.**

**Kelina: Fine, let's just skip to the epilogue!**

**Kuruna: No! Shara's chapter is very important! You must make it or the epilogue won't fit! Besides, did you forget about your promise to the Shara fans in the last chapter when you 'broke' their hearts?**

**Shara fans: Boo! Boo! *throws tomatoes at Kelina***

**Kelina: Fine! Fine! *wipes off the tomatoes* you guys should know that I'm a very sensitive person when it comes to cleanliness! Urgh… I better go take a bath... *runs to the bathroom***

**Kuruna: No! Now this chapter will come later! No!**

**Yue: …**

**Five minutes later…**

**Kelina: I'm back! *comes back with the smell of tropical fruit shampoo and wet hair wrapped in a towel***

**Kuruna: Woah! That was fast. Usually you take about 20 minutes to take a bath. How did you manage to bath so fast?**

**Kelina: *takes off towel and flips hair, making Kuruna wet* It's magic, thank you very much!**

**Kuruna: Urgh… Now's it's my turn to take a bath!**

**Kelina: *rolls eyes* It's just water. **

**Kuruna: I don't care! You should know that I'm a very sensitive person when it comes to cleanliness! Who knows? That water from your hair might have germs! Bathroom! Bathroom! *runs off to the bathroom***

**Kelina: *cracks knuckles* Time to get cracking! Literally… **

**Yue: …**

**Chapter 12- Shara**

**Author's Notes: This chapter will be in Shara's POV. Is that enough for you Shara fans out there? And you guys should already know that opposite speak is in bold.**

It's been two weeks since that night, the night the love of my life proposed to the stupid half monster girl…

I don't feel sad, nor do I feel angry at Micah for choosing Raven over me. I just feel jealous and I felt intense hatred towards Raven.

For the past two weeks, I completely ignored Raven when she greeted me. Usually, I'm the one who greets her. But now, I just give her a cold icy stare whenever she talks to me.

On the night Micah proposed to Raven, I hid behind a large rock and spied on them like how they spied on Kuruna and Ondorus on Ondorus' proposal. I saw as Micah comforted Raven, as Raven told Micah about her past, as Micah fell onto one knee and proposed to Raven and as Raven gave Micah a kiss. I saw all of that and ran away with tears in my eyes. I think that Micah and his fiancée saw me but I didn't care. I just ran home and shut myself in the attic since me and Monica share the same room. I cried for hours but I stopped crying before I ran out of tears. I decided to save my tears for their wedding.

Fantastic Flowers Shop

When I heard the bell hanging over the shop's door ring, I immediately greeted the person entering the shop. It's one of the rules to be a good and dedicated worker, to greet every customer.

"Welcome to Fan…" I froze when I saw the person entering the shop. I glared at her angrily and said in a harsh tone; forgetting what I've just reminded myself.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just passing by and I just thought that I should drop by to…"

"Are you here to buy something?" I asked in an annoyed voice. I made it seem as if I had better things to do other than talking to her.

She looked at me in a shocked expression and stuttered out some words. "Wh-what?"

"If you're not here to buy something, then leave," I replied coldly.

"Oh, sorry…" With that, she turned away and left.

_Yeah, _I thought. _Leave and go with your fiancé…_

Outside Fantastic Flowers Shop

After my shift was over, I decided to go out for a walk. On my way to the Privera Forest Flower Field, I passed by Karina and Sofia. They both seemed extremely happy for some reason. In their hands was a piece of paper.

"**Terrible**," I heard Sofia exclaim. "Micah and Raven are** not** getting married!"

After hearing that, I rushed to Sofia and shook her hard, asking her desperately. "Really? Micah and Raven aren't getting married?"

Sofia was shocked at my sudden actions. "Y-yes…" she stammered. "They are **not** getting married…"

I was so happy that I began jumping around… until I heard Karina speaking…

"Well," she said. "Looks like someone is extremely happy for the future couple. Micah and Raven are so good together. (And so are me and Zaid…)"

I felt as if the whole world had just crash down on me. This time, I shook Karina.

"Wait; can you repeat what you just said?"

"I said that you seem very happy for Micah and Raven," she said. "And I said that they are good together."

I never felt so disappointed in my life. I let go of Karina without noticing it. The poor girl crashed on the ground painfully.

"Oww…" she complained.

"Should I believe you or Sofia?"

"We both said the same thing, (Didn't we?)" she replied.

"Then why did Sofia say that they aren't getting married?" I demanded for answers.

"Opposite speak… (Don't you remember?)"

I felt so sad and disappointed that I ran back home and cried onto my pillow. This time, I didn't bother whether Monica or my grandfather saw me.

Fantastic Flowers

I watched as my grandfather left to go to the diner. I felt like I really needed to do this. Monica had already left to play so I'll be all alone.

After my grandfather shut the door, I quickly got out what I was looking for, a sharp knife. For a few days, I've been planning this. It was after my encounter with Karina and Sofia.

I knew that murdering someone is bad, but as people say, people always do crazy things, when they're in love.

I've arranged to meet my victim at the flower field that day. She knew nothing of this, of course. I wasn't one for killing, but I couldn't wait to feel her blood flowing out of her and onto my murderous hands. Just that thought made me snicker as I left that flower shop and went to that fateful place.

Fall 20, today is the fateful day when someone will fall down with my knife in her heart, the day I'll commit the first murder in my life…

Privera Forest: Flower Field

My victim was standing there innocently, not knowing what is going to happen to her. When she saw me, she waved at me and called me over.

I scowled at her. Ever since Micah's proposal, Raven had been unusually happy and cheerful. It's not that it isn't a bad thing, but it greatly annoys me to see her so happy when I'm so depressed.

"Good evening Shara," she greeted. I just turned away as if I didn't hear her.

"You asked me to come here," she continued. "What is it that you want Shara?"

I angrily turned around and gave her a good, hard slap on the face. She fell back in alarm from the impact.

"I want Micah back!" I yell angrily at her. "I was the one who gave him a home and taught him many things! I just don't understand why you wanted to steal him away from me!"

"I didn't steal him away from you!" she protested. "He proposed to me!"

"You could have said no!" I shouted back.

"I didn't want to refuse!"

"Why?" I asked angrily.

"I love him!" she shouted back at me. "I love him with all my…" She was cut off when I stabbed her in the stomach with my knife. She looked at the wound in horror, and then she looked at me with equally horror.

"What? Why? Why did you…" With that, she fell unconscious to the ground in a pool of blood.

I just turned and walked away, saying.

"Be happy I didn't go for your heart which I intended to do…"

**Author's Notes: Oh my god! Shara stabbed somebody! Cliffhanger!**

**Shara: It's you fault that Raven got hurt.**

**Kelina: I actually wanted to make Shara forgive Raven and continue being friends, but my evil mind made me make Shara stab Raven in the gut :D**

**Kuruna: Evil!**

**Yue: …**

**Kelina: Muah-ha-ha-ha-ha *cough, cough* Damn, my cough is kicking up…**

**Kuruna: That's what you get for being so evil.**

**Kelina: I'm *cough* evil *cough, gag* as *cough, cough, cough* always *cough, gag, cough, gag* Get… Lara…*breaks into a coughing fit***

**Kuruna: Lara!**

**Lara: Yes?**

**Kuruna: *points to a coughing Kelina***

**Lara: Oh my, looks like your cough is getting worse. You might need to rest for a few days.**

**Kelina: But... *cough* Fanfics… *cough, gag***

**Lara: No buts! Get to your room now!**

**Kelina: Please *cough* review *cough, gag***

**Note: I'm REALLY sick! I'm not joking! Please wait till I recover for the next chapter. And if this is crappy, blame my illness.**


	13. Feeling Guilty

**Hi there people, I'm back~ My fever and cold is gone but I'm still coughing pretty bad… I couldn't hold the urge to write this so I sneaked my computer to my room and started writing it in the middle of the night.**

**I know that many of you didn't expect the last chapter to be like that, but usually, like what Winter's Ice say, it's always the innocent people who go _yandere_. And I wrote 'people always do crazy things when they're in love' for some reasons! So, in this case, Shara…**

**Giggle… I can imagine that some of you had faces like these:**

**O.o O-O D: 0.0 -.- XD**

**The last one was Winter's Ice's face XD**

**Kuruna: *sigh* It's so boring without Kelina… and Yue can't talk…**

**Yue: …**

**Kelina: *runs into the room with the laptop* Hi my dear assistants! I'm going to write chapter 13, but first… HIDE ME FROM LARA!**

**Kuruna: Uhh… okay… *uses magic to make Kelina invisible***

**Lara: *runs into the room with a syringe and some medicine* WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SHE?**

**Kuruna: Who?**

**Lara: KELINA! WHO ELSE? She ran away from me when I told her that it is time for her shot and time for her to take her medicine.**

**Kuruna: Oh, if that's the case… *uses magic to make Kelina visible again***

**Lara: Aha! Found you!**

**Kelina: NO! I HATE SHOTS! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE THAT TERRIBLE TASTING MEDICINE! *sobs***

**Lara: Oh for goodness sake, grow up already! Take a look at how old you are!**

**Kelina: *starts crying harder* You j-just s-said that I'm o-old… What k-kind of… of nurse are you?**

**Lara: No, I mean that you're too old to run away from nurses and throwing tantrums. You're still young but you're too old for this kind of childish crap.**

**Kelina: My daddy will fire you…**

**Lara: For doing my job? Oh Kelina, wake up and smell the coffee. It's my job to give you shots and give you medicine.**

**Kelina: Fine, but let me write chapter 13 okay?**

**Lara: You can do it after the shot and the medicine.**

**Kelina: Fine… *whimpers***

**Note: The medicine really tastes terrible… The one for my cough is the worst, that's why I hardly take it… fine, I admit, I don't take it and this explains why I'm still having a terrible cough…**

**Chapter 13- Feeling Guilty**

We held a funeral after Marjorie and Marian declared to us with heavy hearts that she's dead. That crime caused a major disturbance to our little town of Sharance, but no one knows who the culprit is…

All the villagers feel very down, but the person who felt it the most is her fiancé. He was heartbroken, I can tell by the look of his face. I felt guilty for what I had committed, I didn't want this to happen to him, I just want him to love me. And just because of that, I broke his heart…

On the funeral day itself, everyone was dressed in dull colors. I stood in the crowd, bracing myself for when they would bring her in, knowing that it would be painful.

But when they brought her body and when I saw the pain still evident on her pale face, the pain I felt was a lot more than what I had readied myself for. I shut my eyes and squeezed Kuruna's hand. She patted my hand comfortingly, thinking that I must just be feeling sad, and not the terrible guilt I am feeling now…

It was agonizing, to see someone go away like that, and to know that it was your entire fault. I couldn't bear it anymore. I wrenched myself from Kuruna's grasp and ran to the Vale River's Icy Rosebush. I sat on the cold icy floor and covered my face. Silent tears ran down my face. I saw somebody approaching and felt somebody's arm around me. I looked up and saw Micah beside me. I put my head on his shoulder and began to cry in earnest like how she did on his proposal. My hands were on his lap and I felt his warm hand on mine.

I cried for a very long time and I did not stop. When my tears began to fall harder and faster, he called out to me.

"Shara," he said, in his sweet and gentle voice. I stopped slowly and looked up at him. At the sight of his heartbroken face, I began crying again.

"Micah…" I cried. "She's gone…"

I couldn't get the words out; I couldn't tell him what took place that night. It's like a lump in my throat is making me unable to tell him the truth. As I cried harder, I felt Micah wrap his arms around me and began crying too. "Yes… I know… It's my fault… I should have tried to find her earlier…"

I wanted to shout; I wanted to scream, but most of all, I wanted to cry harder. Oh for goodness sake, it's not his fault, it's my entire fault. Still, I was unable to voice out anything…

Both of us cried on each others shoulders for a long time, not feeling the cold, hungriness or thirstiness. We just sat in the middle of a winter wonderland, crying our hearts out…

"Shara!" yelled a voice. The person who yelled began to shake me violently. "Wake up!"

I quickly sat up, panting as I looked around wildly. I was in my room, how did I get there anyway?

At the side of my bed was Monica. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and yawned before saying. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but you were yelling and screaming in your sleep. I woke up and decided to wake you up in case you wake grandpa up."

I blushed, but Monica was too sleepy to notice. I asked Monica if she heard anything.

"Yeah," she replied, yawning. "You were yelling something like 'No, no, no' and something like 'she's gone'."

I asked Monica again in a shaky voice. "How's Raven? Is she… dead?"

Monica yawned once again before answering me. I can tell that she's getting very sleepy and very groggy from the lack of sleep. She doesn't usually wake up at 3 in the morning, so that explains it.

"We visited her last night remember?" she reminded me. Wait… Huh? Last night? "She's getting better. Marjorie said that she'll be able to leave the apothecary next week."

So that was just a dream… Raven isn't dead…

Fantastic Flowers Shop

_Rain… Perfect for how I'm feeling now…_

It's been two weeks, you all should understand… Now, I look out of the window and saw the raindrops slowly hit my window pane. The rain reflects the mood I'm having now… pure depression…

After committing my crime, I felt terrible…

Even though I knew that Raven had fully recovered, since she had monster blood in her which sped up her recovery, I still feel guilty.

Raven forgave me, and she promised not to tell anyone about that event. I couldn't thank her enough, but even though I gave her money and stuff, she didn't except them. I couldn't believe that the person I almost killed could still be so kind to me…

Micah was very happy that his fiancée had recovered. Their wedding will still continue, but a little later than the original date. This time, I have no intention of ruining their wedding. I want their wedding to be memorable one…

"Shara," I jumped when I heard my name. I turned around and saw my grandfather standing there with a look of concern on his face. I was surprised, because he usually only show his affection to Monica, and someone else…

Someone else… That's it! I need to talk to that 'someone else'. Talking to her always make me feel better.

"I'm going out for a walk," I said, getting up from my spot by the window and putting on a raincoat.

"But it's raining," my grandfather pointed out.

I didn't hear him, because I already left and began running to my destination.

Somewhere in Privera Forest

"Hello Shana," I said to no one in particular.

"I'm really depressed right now and need some comfort," I said as a tear slid down my face. "And I really missed you…"

I felt the wind blow against my face as if Shana was comforting me. The rain slowed to a drizzle as if she can control the weather.

"Shana," I began. "I did something really terrible. I know that you'll be upset if I told you."

The wind blew against my face again. I always feel that Shana is there even though she isn't really there.

"If you didn't leave us," I said as I cried. "I wouldn't have done this stupid thing out of jealousy…"

The wind whipped at my face and caused to fall back in alarm. It was as if Shana is slapping me.

"I know how you feel," I continued. "You're feeling disappointed in me. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have blamed it on you. You did nothing wrong… except sacrificing yourself for me…"

The winds around me became a gentle breeze. I felt happy that Shana had calmed down. That's Shana for you, she hardly gets angry and if she does, her anger doesn't last long.

"That is the worst mistake you've ever done in your life… sacrificing yourself for someone who grew up to hurt people…"

I broke down and hugged the gravestone as if my life depended on it. "I'm useless! You shouldn't have saved me! You could have helped many people! Instead, you chose to kill yourself for a stupid person who grew up to be nothing but a killer!"

"No Shara," a ghostly voice said. I slowly turned around and gasped as I saw something I could have never imagined…

Standing right there was a ghostly figure, a ghostly figure that looks just like Shana.

"Shana?"

"Yes Shara," said Shana. "It's me…"

"Oh Shana!" I didn't care if she's a ghost or not, I'm just very happy to be able to see my sister again. I rushed towards her, but since she's a ghost, I just passed through her, which was a very weird feeling…

I stood up again and brushed the dust and dirt off my clothes and looked at Shana apologetically. "Sorry…"

"It's okay," said Shana. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

I took a deep breath and answered her question. "I was in love with a man in town. He does love me back, but not as much as his love for another girl."

"On his proposal, I spied on both of them. I was very shocked and disappointed that he didn't choose me. I mopped about for days, Monica noticed the change in me and kept asking me if anything is wrong. I feel very guilty because whenever Monica tried to talk to me about it, I just tell her to keep quiet and mind her own business."

"Shara," said Shana. "You promised me…"

"I know, I'm very sorry Shana. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I felt extremely jealous of the man's fiancée. I tried not to hate her, but I couldn't control myself. One day, I asked her to go to the Privera Forest Flower Field and… I… I… I stabbed her in the stomach… out of jealously…"

After telling Shana everything, I broke down crying. Shana didn't say anything; I was scared that she's angry at me so I didn't want to look at her. After a while, I decided that it is time to face the music, so I looked up at Shana. Instead of being angry and disappointed like how I expected her to be, Shana wasn't.

"At least you told the truth Shara," she said. "But I do know that the girl you stabbed has recovered and you managed to bring yourself to apologize to her. All you did is in the past now, you need to worry about your future. For instance, somebody will need your help soon."

"Who needs my help? Who needs help from a killer?"

Shana smiled and answered. "Someone who will play a very important role in your life. But I can't tell you anymore. It's time for us to part now. I love you Shara, and I always will." With that, Shana disappeared into thin air.

Privera Forest Entrance

I was getting ready to go home, but the questions in my head are still buzzing. I don't understand what Shana meant by someone will need my help soon.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of groaning in the bushes. I gasped as I saw Micah dragging himself out from the bushes. Quickly, I ran up to help him.

"Micah, what's wrong?" I asked. "What happened?"

When he opened his eyes in shock, I realized that they aren't Micah's eyes at all. Instead of a beautiful shade of blue, they were a shade of green. In my shock, I accidently dropped him.

The Micah look-alike didn't seem to notice that he fell. Instead, he looked at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates. Shakily, he asked me a question.

"You know who Micah is?"

"Umm… yes I do." I answered. "We live in the same town."

"Can you… show me where he is?"

"Uh… sure. You need treatment anyway, so I'll bring you to town."

"Is it very far?" he asked wearily. "I'm very tired…"

"No," I assured him. "His house is just a stone's throw away from my house. And my house is just nearby. But you should see Marjorie first; she'll tend to your wounds."

The man just nodded and put a hand over my shoulder for support as I struggled to lift his dead weight…

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Shara, how about yours?"

"My name's Leo."

Sharance Tree

After his treatment, I led Leo to the Sharance Tree to meet Micah. I knocked gingerly on the wooden door and waited for a response. Soon after, Micah opened the door and greeted us with his usually friendly tone of voice.

"Hello Shara," he greeted. "What brings you here on this fine… Who is that behind you?" I could see the look of shock on Micah's face when he saw Leo. I don't blame him though, it's not everyday that you get to see someone looking a lot like you.

Leo went pass me and to Micah. "Micah, it's been a long time…" Just then, I realized that Leo's an elf, I felt stupid for not noticing the pointed ears sticking out of his golden blonde hair. His ears aren't very long like most elves though…

Micah scratched his head and replied sheepishly. "Umm… I don't think that we've met before… But then again, I had amnesia. Have we met?"

Without warning, Leo hugged Micah and said. "You idiot, how could you never met your own brother?"

"M-my brother?"

"Micah, Anette will kill you if you say that to her, you're lucky that it is me you're talking to," warned Leo.

"Anette?"

Leo sighed and asked Micah. "You really do have amnesia do you?"

Micah nodded in reply and Leo gave another sigh. "I'll tell you everything later, but first, I'll go get Anette."

After Leo went off, Micah slumped down on his couch and gave a long sigh. I sat next to him and put a hand on his reassuringly.

"I think that I'll get more memories back now… Somehow, I feel that I can trust that Leo guy… And he does seem strangely familiar…"

After a while, the door opened again to reveal a girl with golden blonde hair like Micah, her hair was tied into messy braids. She had the same blue eyes as Micah and she wore a delivery person's uniform with a mail bag at her side.

The moment the girl saw Micah, she immediately jumped on him. "Micah sweetie! I missed you so much! Come on, give me a hug!"

"W-what?"

Leo and I watched the duo while laughing at Micah's shocked expression. The expression on his face was priceless.

Unfortunately, Leo had to stop those two after a while. "Okay, that's enough Anette. We got things to talk about."

Anette grumbled and mumbled under her breath, but she still complied. After everyone had settled down, we sat together at Micah's dinning table.

"So Micah," said Leo. "You had amnesia, is that right?"

Micah nodded in reply and Leo took that as a signal to continue. "Right, so we need to make some re-introductions. But first, we need to test if you are the real person we were looking for. Can you transform into a wooly?"

Micah closed his eyes and touched the transform orb around his neck and transformed into a golden wooly. After that, Anette began ruffling through his wool without warning. Micah looked at her as if she was a freak. Suddenly, she jumped up and said excitedly.

"He does have that birth mark under his wool!"

"So that all wraps up, Micah, you are the person we're looking for," said Leo. "Now for the re-introductions, I'm your half-brother and Anette is your full blooded cousin whereas she's my half cousin."

"We both have the same father. He is a golden wooly. Your mother is a human whereas my mother is an elf that explains why I have elf ears. I'm just a little older than you, about a few months. Anette is related to your mother, so she looks more like you than me."

Leo stifled a laugh before continuing. "Anette loves you to bits. She older than us, so she was like an elder sister to us since our mothers left our father after a certain jealousy case. Anette loves us both, but she has a soft spot for you. She was horrified to find you missing on the day you disappeared like that. Anette really cares for you, you know that?"

"Well," said Micah. "It seems like I've gotten back some of my memories. At least I know that I have a family now."

"A very happy family," added Anette as she gave Micah a hug.

In front of Oddward

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Micah asked for the thousandth time.

"Sorry sweetie," replied Anette. "I told you that the citizens of Trampoli need their mail."

"Have a safe trip Anette," I said.

"I'll be fine here," said Leo. "Will you be fine living in Trampoli by yourself?"

"Yeah I will," replied Anette. "You have fun here Leo. Bye everyone!"

We waved as Anette made her way through the valley to go home. Leo decided to stay in Sharance with his brother. And I think that I may have a soft spot for him…

**Author's Notes: Yay! A happy chapter! This must be the longest chapter in the history of me! Wow, 3219 words! **

**Now, I have to tell you guys that this is not the end of the fic. There's still an epilogue which you can look forward to and some bonus chapters. Remember to follow this fic and please review!**

**By the way, Leo is NOT the blacksmith in Rune Factory 1.**


	14. Epilogue

**Hello fellow readers! I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating in a while, I was very busy. My deepest apologies…**

**I mentioned that I'll be doing an epilogue and some bonus chapters in the last chapter, but I didn't mention about the sequel right? I've thought of the sequel long time ago, but I didn't want to post it up because it might just spoil all the fun. The sequel 'A Slip on the Ice' will be uploaded soon. Please go check it out if you want to know what happens after this epilogue, and it's about a very special someone who will make her appearance soon. And remember to check on this story from time to time because I'll be adding bonus chapters too~**

**Kuruna: Kelina! Kelina!**

**Kelina: Why are you so happy?**

**Sharn: Because Mrs. Kuruna life sucks?**

**Kelina: Yeah maybe… Why the hell are you doing here! You just spoiled the surprise! And where did you learn that line?**

**Sharn: Leia play Ion, and Sharn borling… then Sharn look for Ms. Kelina! And Sharn learn that when Ms. Kelina talky with Mrs. Kuruna!**

**Kelina: Then why didn't you go look for Sugarine and Chocolate?**

**Sharn: They play magic Kiseki and Kokoro…**

**Kuruna: What! Those kids of mine! Sugar! Coco! *runs off to find Sugarine and Chocolate***

**Kelina: What about Alistaire? Orcus? Wallace? Arundel? Hara? Seraphine?**

**Sharn: Alistaire play toy Wallace and Orcus. Sharn hate Arundel and Seraphine. And Hara want to wead book.**

**Kelina: JUST GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR DAD!**

**Sharn: *sniff* Ms. Kelina don'ta like Sharn… DADDY!**

**Micah: Oh what's the matter now!**

**Sharn: Ms. Kelina don'ta like Sharn… *sobs* Sharn sad…**

**Micah: Oh Kelina…**

**Kelina: All right! That's enough spoilers already! To the story!**

**Chapter 14- Epilogue**

Time is always a funny thing. Whenever you're enjoying yourselves, it passes as fast as a bolt of lightning; whenever you're bored, it crawls as slow as a tortoise…

Harsh winter becomes joyful spring, joyful spring becomes scorching summer, scorching summer becomes cooling fall, and cooling fall becomes harsh winter again. So that cycle goes, in a blink of eye, Raven and I were married for six years.

Our small village of Sharance became a more cheerful place after little residents were added to our big family tree. Most of the residents of Sharance were married with children, and that also counts Raven and I.

Sharance Tree

Today, almost everyone in Sharance had gathered at the Sharance Tree to celebrate the third birthday of my niece Leia. Leia is the daughter of my half brother Leo and his wife Shara.

It was pretty shocking when Shara told everyone that she had romantic feelings for my half brother. And when she told us that Leo proposed to her, everyone thought that she was insane. According to what she told me, she fell in love with Leo at first sight, and it was a coincidence that Leo liked her at first sight too. They were wed months after our wedding and brought Leia and little Ion to the world.

Their second son Ion was just born a few months ago. He looks a lot like Shara and is a very quiet baby. I love my little nephew very much, but not as much as how Leia loves her little brother! She loves him to bits!

"Daddy?" asked a little voice which is very familiar to me. I looked down to see my precious 2 year old daughter Sharn tugging at the edge of my shirt. "Can Sharn eat cakey?"

I laughed when I heard Sharn said 'cakey'. She knew how to talk, but Raven and I are deciding to teach her to speak properly when she's 3 years old. I gently ruffled her light orange hair and replied her. "Yes, but don't eat too much okay?"

Sharn nodded and said cheerfully. "Okwie daddy!" Then, she skipped off to get some cake, her orange hair which was tied into a ponytail bobbled up and down as she skipped. Until today, I don't know where she got that hair color…

I felt someone patting my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was my half brother Leo. "Hey, are you enjoying the party? The kids are, especially Sharn," he said with a laugh.

I nodded in reply and whispered into his ear. "Well, I hope that Leia will like my 'gift'."

He just nodded and whispered back. "I'm sure that she'll like it. After all, it's what she always wanted."

Suddenly, we heard one of the children crying. By instinct, all the parents turned to see which one. We were shocked to see Seraphine yanking at Sharn's hair. Immediately, Sofia went forward and scolded her.

"Seraphine," she scolded. "**Don't** let go of Sharn's hair now!" Everyone sighed after hearing that. Then, Rusk went forward and spoke sternly to his daughter. "Seraphine, let go."

Seraphine just gave her father a pouty face and refused to release Sharn's hair. When Seraphine didn't comply, Rusk scolded her in a sterner tone of voice. "Seraphine de Saint Coquille, I demand you to let go now!" Still no response. "NOW!" he shouted as he smacked Seraphine lightly on her hand. It didn't seem to be very painful, but it still made the little Saint Coquille heiress to start crying. Oh well, at least she did release Sharn's hair.

After that painful experience, Sharn, who is still crying, ran to Raven and hugged her. "Mummy! Mummy!" she sobbed. Raven picked her up and gently cuddled her, soothing her to stop her from crying.

Then, Shara came out of the nursery with her baby Ion wailing in her arms and asked. "What's happening here? Ion woke up from all the noise."

Leo went over to her and hugged her. "I'm sorry dear. There was a little problem here, but it's already settled…" He was cut off when Seraphine screamed in anger. "Or not…"

Then, he took his son from his wife's arms and said gently to him. "Sorry about all that noise. Do you still want to go back to sleep boy?" Ion stopped crying and looked at Leo with a weird look on his face.

Ion was only a few months old, but for a split second, I thought that I saw him somehow roll his eyes. My question was answered when Leo frowned. "Did you just roll your eyes at me young man?" Then he paused for a second. "Oh god, I sound just like Erik now…"

On the other hand, Shara laughed as Leo passed Ion back to her. "No, I don't think that he really rolled his eyes. He's still so young! And you're right, you do sound like Erik." Then, she made a face as if she was deep in thought. "If I remember correctly, he was married to the town's nurse and nun. What was her name again darling? I can't believe that I forgotten my friend's name"

"Lara," answered Leo with a sigh.

"That's right. I remember now, he was married to Lara with a daughter. But the last time we visited them, Lara was expecting their second child," said Shara. "Third child," replied Leo. "If you count the miscarriage of their second child." Shara shook her head and said in a sad voice. "Ah, that was so sad for Lara, poor thing. She was so depressed after that…" Leo nodded in reply just before Leia went over to them and asked if she could play with her baby brother. Shara and Leo just smiled back at her and replied 'okay'. Leia happily jumped onto her father's lap and began to fuss over her baby brother.

I smiled at the sight of their 'happy family'. Then, I walked over to my family. Sharn was still crying softly in Raven's arms. I put a hand on her back and rubbed it gently, saying softly. "Sweetie, don't cry. It's about time for us to give Leia her present."

Sharn looked up from soaking her mother's bosom and gave me a confused face. "Huh? What Leia pwesie? I facepalmed myself for forgetting that I didn't tell my daughter about the present I intend to give Leia. "Look, just come with Daddy okay?"

Sharn's face lit up as she asked me. "Piggyback Daddy?" I sighed as she climbed onto my back and began to sing happily. Oh well, at least I'm happy that she's happy…

We went over to Leia and Sharn immediately shouted to her cousin. "Leia, we got pwesie fow Leia!" Leia jumped up happily and clapped her hands. "Really? Yay!"

"Come on," I said to her. "Follow me." I led her to the piano by the bookshelf and placed Sharn down on the floor before patting the piano bench. Leia's eyes became wide as she asked. "But I thought Unca Micah says not to touch da piano?" I smiled at her and answered. "Well, since you've turned three now, I'm letting you play my piano. It's what you've always wanted isn't it?" Leia looked at me excitedly as I pushed the cover of the piano up, revealing the white and black keys Leia always wanted to press.

Happily, she jumped onto the bench and began to bang the keys like she never will again. I gently held her back and said to her. "Woah Leia, don't destroy the piano!" Innocently, she apologized and begged me to play a song. I placed my hands above the keys and began to play a slow, smooth tune.

"Unca Micah, what song is dat?" asked Leia. "It's called 'River flows in you'," I replied as I began to play another song. "Now what is this song?" asked Leia again. "This song is called. 'Time to Say Goodbye'. It's one of my favorites." Leia cocked her head to one side and asked me again. "Time to say goodbye to who?" Laughing, I replied her. "Look Leia, it's just the name of the song."

So my piano playing was often interrupted by Leia asking me song after song. And I would answer her like "it's 'Barcarolle from Tales of Hoffman' by Jacques Offenbach" or "this song is called 'Proof of Life' by Kagamine Rin."

As I was playing, Sharn ran up to her mother and asked. "Mummy, where Sharn balley shoos?" Raven gently ran a hand through her hair before asking. "You want to dance Sweetie?" A nod from Sharn was enough to make Raven take Sharn's tiny ballet shoes from the shoebox.

After her shoes were put on, Sharn began to dance an awkward dance to the tune of the music. The guest laughed at how adorable Sharn looked. As the song ended, Sharn did a curtsey to the guest as they applauded. Then, she turned to me. "Daddy, wat dat song?" I showed her the title on the music sheet before answering her question. "It's called 'Soundless Voice' Sweetie."

"Pway again! Pway again!" she shrieked. Just then, Leia placed her small hands on the keyboard and asked. "Can you teach me Unca Micah?"

I nodded and moved her fingers around to press the notes as she watched observantly. After teaching her a small part of the harmony a few times, she pressed the keys by herself. It was surprising that she actually remembers which keys to press, even though there were some note slips and stumbles.

"Good job Leia," I praised. "I'll start to teach you more starting from tomorrow okay? But let's play this song together now." Sitting together with her on the piano bench, I played the melody while she played the harmony. Beside the piano, Sharn danced happily in tune with the music. So, the whole evening passed with sounds of music and laughter.

Later that night

After everyone left, Sharn and Leia finally showed signs of tiredness. Leia was so tired that she fell asleep on top of her unopened presents while she was opening them. Smiling at how peaceful she looked when she was sleeping, Leo sighed contentedly to himself before picking her up and making his way to the nursery.

Gently, he blew on her hair as she stirred a little. "I love you my big girl. Happy Birthday." A silent 'mmm' was enough to make Leo smile as he kissed her on the forehead.

After Leo had settled Leia to sleep in the nursery, Sharn tugged at my pants and asked if I could tuck her into bed. I smiled at her and picked her up, then, I slowly made my way to the nursery.

In the nursery, I saw Shara gently rocking Ion to sleep in the cradle. I could still hear sounds of my little nephew cooing softly from inside the cradle.

"He still doesn't want to sleep?" I asked Shara. She wearily looked up and replied. "I've been trying to get him to sleep for half an hour, but he's not showing any signs of tiredness." Then she looked at Sharn in my arms. "Unlike our daughters," she said with a tired chuckle. "They seemed pretty worn out."

"You too Shara," I pointed out. "You seem to have dark rings under your eyes. Maybe you should take a rest."

"But Ion…" she began as I cut her off. "I'll try to get him to sleep after I tuck Sharn in her bed."

She looked at me thankfully as she said a silent 'thank you'. Looking at Ion in his cradle, she laughed and said. "You're so kind, unlike your brother."

"What's wrong with Leo?" I asked.

"He didn't offer to help," she replied. "After tucking Leia in her bed, he just gave me a good night kiss and went off to bed."

I chuckled softly after listening to what Shara said. After giving Ion a good night kiss, she excused herself and left the nursery, leaving me with a sleeping girl, a half sleeping girl in my arms and a restless infant.

After tucking Sharn into her bed, she opened her eyes tiredly and asked. "Daddy, where Sharn good night kiss?" I complied and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. After the kiss, she held out her favorite stuffed Wooly doll and said with a frown. "No kiss for Mr. Fuzzy Finkle?" Laughing, I planted an awkward kiss on the stuffed Wooly's sewed nose. Happy with the kiss I gave Mr. Fuzzy Finkle, Sharn tucked him under the covers with her and asked. "Daddy, can you sing song for Sharn?"

"Which song sweetie?" I said as I ruffled her hair.

She sighed softly under her covers and answered me. "Mmm… maybe 'Happy'? Or 'Happiwy'?" Then, she looked at me with confusion on her face. "Daddy, wat dat song?"

"Happiness?" I suggested. Sharn nodded and I began to sing softly.

_Fly higher and higher, __  
><em>_Let wings of love come flying over me. __  
><em>_While my heart is calling out for you,_

_For you. ___

_Although it's just another day, __  
><em>_A day before tomorrow. __  
><em>_I don't know why I took it for granted, with you by my side. ___

_Cry, __  
><em>_That I have come to realize. __  
><em>_Two Hearts that were together, now they're apart. __  
><em>_I wish I had the kind of power to turn the tide and turn back the time. ___

_Fly higher and higher, __  
><em>_Let wings of love come flying over you. __  
><em>_Let me be the one to hold you close and give you happiness. ___

_Without you, there's nothing in this world to carry on. __  
><em>_So I'm sending all my love to you._

I looked at Sharn and asked her. "Is that enough?" Sharn shook her head and said. "Sharn not tired," she said with a yawn. "Weally Daddy. Pwease sing all song." I laughed and nodded as I began to sing the rest of the song.

_Tell me the things I want to hear,_

_ Caress me to your heaven._

_ These are the words I've kept in my heart,_

_ And they're like a key._

_ Why,_

_ We took this long and winding road._

_ We're lost inside a labyrinth of love._

_ Together we must strike up the fire,_

_ And burn the souls to the highest height._

_ Fly higher and higher,_

_ Let waves of joy come flowing over me._

_ Here we have to sing the song of love that gave us happiness._

_Without you, there's no one in this world who makes me feel this way._

_ So I'm sending all my love, for you. _

I stopped, hoping that Sharn had already fallen asleep. I was so caught up with my singing that I didn't notice whether she had fallen asleep or not. When I looked at her, she shot me an angry glare.

"Daddy! Sing!" she demanded.

"Okay sweetie, I'll finish the song, but will you promise Daddy that you'll sleep after the song?" I asked.

Sharn let out another tired yawn and nodded her head. "Okwie Daddy…"

_I swear I'll never let you go,_

_ I can't live without your lovely smile._

_ Forever my heart will let me know,_

_ You're the only one for me there._

_ I tainted your warm and tender,_

_ Heart…_

_ Fly higher and higher,_

_ Let waves of joy come flowing over you._

_ My heart is calling out for you 'cause you're my happiness._

_ Fly higher and higher,_

_ Let wings of love come flying you._

_Let me be the one to hold you close and give you happiness. ___

_Without you, there's nothing in this world to carry on. __  
><em>_So I'm sending all my love to you._

Sharn seemed to have kept her promise, because after the song, I heard soft breathing noises. When I looked at her, she was clearly asleep, hugging her favorite stuffed Wooly doll. Smiling, I tucked a lock of her fringe to the side and gave her another kiss. "Good night sweetie, sweet dreams."

Strangely, I felt like something was missing in the nursery. I racked my brains to think, and then I realized that there were no noises coming from the cradle. I walked over to the cradle to find my little nephew Ion sleeping. He doesn't look stressed like how he usually was when he slept, he looked… peaceful as he slept. And on his face was something I never saw on his face before, a smile… Something tells me that my singing is like a sedative to him.

I gave a looked around the room, smiling as I saw my beautiful niece who had just turned 3, my precious daughter whom I loved with all my heart, and my baby nephew who is sleeping with a smile on his face. Before I left the nursery, I whispered. "Good night all of you, may you all grow up happy and healthy."

When I left the nursery, I was surprised to see Shara standing outside as if she was waiting for me. As I neared her, I noticed some stray tears on her pale face. Worriedly, I ran up to her and ask her if she was okay.

"Shara, what's wrong?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She started to sob on my shoulder. I gently patted her back to calm her down. When her sobs slowed down, I called out to her.

"Shara…"

To my surprise, she began to apologize to me. "I'm sorry! I'm very sorry!"

I was taken aback. Gently, I led her out the door to get some fresh air and to talk privately so that we won't wake Raven, Leo or the children up.

"Shara, please tell me what's wrong."

She sniffed and shook her head sadly, tears still streaming out of her eyes. "I'm very sorry. I kept this from everyone for so long. I was afraid, but I knew that I will have to face the music sometime soon."

"Shara," I began. "What do you mean?"

"I… I was the one who… stabbed… Raven…"

That shocked me very much. I couldn't believe that my own sister-in-law was the one who stabbed my wife. I never suspected her!

"She… she was still so kind to me after that," continued Shara. "I could have taken her life away and she still forgave me… I can't believe it… even till now…"

"So," she said as she looked at me with her tear stained eyes. "I'm very sorry… nobody knew about this except for me, her and… my sister…"

"Monica?"

"No," she answered. "My late sister Shana who died long time ago. She tried to protect me, and it cost her… her life…"

I slowly nodded as I took in the news. I didn't know that Shara actually had another sister.

"After my father died in the war and my mother died after Monica was born, we were left to my grandfather, who gave all the responsibility to the eldest daughter in the family, Shana. Shana took care of Monica and I like a mother. She was ten years older than me, yet she is still more responsible than I am. I really missed her…"

I gently rubbed her back and told her that everything in the past is the past now, we just have to look at our future. She smiled and looked at me. "You know, you remind me of Shana, and my friend Lara. She was the one who sort of took care of us after Shana died. But she didn't take care of us like a mother, but more like a friend, since she's only a few years younger than Shana."

I nodded and we both entered the tree. After saying good night to her, I went in to my room and slept beside my beautiful wife, thinking.

_Time passes by so quickly…_

**Tada! I'm done with the main plot of the story. I don't like to keep reminding you guys, but I'll still be adding some bonus chapters and the sequel. Look forward to it and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Kuruna: Kelina! Kelina!**

**Kelina: What now?  
><strong>

**Yue: _Anata dekimas hanashimas ima_! (I can talk now!)**

**Kelina: But how?**

**Kuruna: I bought another Japanese book!**

**Yue: :)**

**Kelina: That's great! But I'm sorry; you guys won't be my assistants anymore in the sequel. Sharn and Leia (or Kiseki and Kokoro) will be my new assistants!**

**Kuruna: WHAT!**

**Yue: :(**

**Kelina: Woot! Woot!**


End file.
